


Missing Omega

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Alec felt he would rather die than let Richard have him again. One cold May night, when the stars were beautiful, he runs away.Epilogue added.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 321
Kudos: 793





	1. Missing

Magnus stuck his head out the car window and cursed the group royally.

Jesus.

He had almost plowed right into the gang of men as they dashed across the road. He could still smell the burning rubber from his tires, from when he braked suddenly.

‘Hey, you morons! I could have killed one of you!’

Not one stopped to say anything or apologize.

Something fucking crazy always had to happen after midnight in New York. It was like some law. He should have just crashed on Cat’s couch after dinner.

It was then another smell hit him.

Omega.

His cock hardened so quickly he saw stars.

‘Hey, where are you?’ he called out, ‘have you lost your mate?’

He drove forward slowly, hoping to ferret out the unfortunate omega. From the smell they were already in full heat but what were they doing out here, all alone? They must be in so much pain, and to run in that condition too!

‘Look, I can help you find him or her?!’ he said more urgently this time. The group of men were returning and was it his imagination, or did they look even bigger and nastier than before?

Shit!

They were hunting _;_ the pheromones being pushed out by the distressed omega to delicious to ignore. Magnus himself was drooling even as he desperately peered into the bushes, honking his horn, ‘Come on. You will never outrun them. Get in the car!’

A tall man suddenly broke cover and Magnus flung open the passenger door for him to jump inside. He snapped the button to lock all the doors, just as the group surrounded the car.

The omega cried out in terror as he slid to the floor, trying to make itself small under the glove box compartment.

‘Hang on!’

He put the car slowly in reverse. He wasn’t about to run down anyone, but he damned well was not going to stop until he reached a hospital or a police station.

The group seemed to eventually get the message, even though they chased them down a few more streets.

‘Hang on, sweet heart!’, he yelled down at the man cowering with his hands over his face. He turned a reckless one eighty to get them facing forward again, and sped down the road. ‘Ok, we are okay for now. whew that was close!’

He spared a glance to the man in his car. He was dressed only in a man’s shirt that was a little too big for him and nothing else. Slick covered his trembling thighs and ran down his legs.

Shit.

What the hell was he doing here?

Magnus looked at the road and then back again.

The man peeked up for the first time, quickly averting his eyes down as any omega would do in the presence of an alpha not their mate. There were ugly bruises on his cheek as though he had been slapped, and he was crying so hard he could barely draw breath. He also had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

‘Where’s your mate?!’

The omega shook his head, refusing to answer.

Magnus reached down and turned his head.

‘ALPHA!’ the boy screamed, flinging his hands infront his face as if to protect himself from a blow, trying to make himself even smaller, ‘don’t hurt me…please, please, please.’

‘Hey, hey…it’s okay. I am trying to help,’ Magnus said in a calm way, feeling himself grow angry at this telling reaction. He could recognize abuse when he saw it. ‘Look, I can see your mating bite, so I know you have one. You need his knot or a toy. Soon by the looks of it, okay?’

Magnus was breathing through his mouth at this point, anything to lessen the mouthwatering smell. He couldn’t even take the chance of rolling down the windows lest some idiot alpha caught the scent. ‘See, I am here in my seat over here, and you are way down there. There’s nothing to be afraid of, you are going to be okay.’

This was taking too long. The omega was in between a heat now, where he could more or less think but that wouldn’t last long. 

The young man whimpered as he suddenly opened his legs and pushed four fingers inside of himself.

Magnus almost crashed the car.

‘Fuck!’ Magnus yelled as he hastily pulled over on the shoulder, swallowing hard as the man bounced himself frantically on his fingers, trying to find some relief. Magnus sat there staring in awe as beautiful slick gushed out the man’s hole and on to his hand.

‘Ha…..an….g on,’ Magnus was shaking so badly he couldn’t form the words. He clutched on to the steering wheel trying to centre himself. He wasn’t a young alpha in their first rut, he had control. The omega screamed in misery, unable to find the find the satisfaction his body craved. ‘I…ll go for he…lp.’

Their eyes locked together and it was as if their minds clicked as one. The omega clawed his way up the seats, just as Magnus switched off the car and hit the seat back mechanism.

His belt went flying as the omega ripped it off.

Magnus' head hit the seat rest hard, mouth hanging open, as the beautiful stranger straddled his waist and sank on his now exposed cock, in one heart stopping slide.

‘Ahh!’ The omega whimpered in relief, even as he began moving up and down.

Magnus put his hand under the shirt. His skin was so smooth and lovely, ‘that’s it, you’re doing so well.’

The omega purred softly, wrapping surprisingly muscular arms around his neck, basking in the alpha’s praise.

Magnus greedily nuzzled the side of his neck free of the mating bite.

‘Thank you,’ the boy murmured, rubbing his cock against the man’s stomach. ‘Thank you. Thank you, thank you.’

Magnus tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, ‘it’s okay. Everything will work out…don’t worry. I’ll help you.’

The omega tentatively offered his mouth for him to kiss.

‘That’s okay,’ the older man panted holding up one hand, ‘thanks…you’re really pretty. I don’t need any extra stimulation. Shit. Oh god. Your ass is amazing.’

The omega looked sad and started crying again.

‘No don’t cry, baby’ Magnus cooed at him, ‘You’re not in your right mind. But if you want me to kiss you, I will. Just not today.’

‘Promise?’

Magnus smiled. The young man had some sass in him that was for sure. He trailed one finger delicately down the side of a face that any model would die for.

He closed his eyes tight and gripped on to the man’s shoulders as the heat and fire raged higher inside him. 

‘Omega!’ Magnus shouted when the man’s velvety walls squeezed him hard to orgasm.

‘Knot, knot, knot,’ the omega chanted happily under his breath, as he felt the extra pressure sealing his hole tight.


	2. Heat suppressants

Cat could only look inside the car with wide-eyed amazement and horror.

'If you start freaking out,' Magnus hissed in a frantic whisper, 'I'm going to freak out too!'

'Are you still knotted?'

Magnus nodded his head, absently caressing the thick hair of the boy sleeping on his shoulder. 'Did you bring the suppressants?'

'Yes, but Magnus I don't know if these will work,' she cautioned him. 'They are supposed to be taken before the heat.'

'Wait, will it hurt him?'

'I don't think so, might make his stomach turn though. The best we can hope for, is it will make the heat less intense.’

'No, don't break the seal,' Magnus grabbed her hand, 'he has no reason to trust us.'

'I think he has bigger problems than trust issues,' Cat murmured as she scowled at Alec's bruised face. 'I'll hold him down if he tries to pull off. Cover his mouth with your hand. Shit, I thought omega males were little! He has to be bigger than six feet!'

Magnus pressed his hand against the man's mouth to muffle the screams. Would he remember anything of the incident before the heat had taken over? Would he remember him as the friendly passerby, who rescued him with his car? Or would he just wake up, screaming in terror that a stranger had his cock shoved up his ass?

'Omega, time to get up.'

He must be beyond exhausted, because Magnus had to eventually resort to shaking him awake.

With a start as if used to waking up suddenly, the young man raised his dark head.

'Don't scream, it's okay,' Magnus pleaded, applying pressure over his lips as full awareness bloomed in his beautiful eyes. 'You remember me?'

For a moment, the three of them froze in place, but slowly the young man nodded. The omega then looked behind him quickly, blinking up at the new face.

Cat smiled reassuringly down at him.

Beta female.

Safe.

He rose up on his knees to relieve the strain on his thighs, only to be stopped when the Alpha knot caught at his rim.

'Careful,' Magnus warned him, 'Yeah, we are still together. Are you in any pain?'

The boy shook his head.

Magnus smiled in relief as he slowly lowered his hand. 'You are a very good omega, very brave!'

The omega blushed brightly at the unexpected compliments, 'thank you, Alpha.'

Whew.

The omega, happy to be found pleasing, scented a delicious fragrance that made his head spin.

'Hi, my name is Magnus,' the older man replied, with a stupid, dreamy grin on his face, to which Cat slapped him hard on the back of his head.

'Ow, what the hell, she devil?!'

The nurse gave him a pointed look.

'So what's your name?' Magnus grumbled as he massaged his head. Okay, that was embarrassing! He couldn’t believe he was so bowled over by an omega smell, as though he was a horny teenage Alpha. Cat would save this one up for future dinner parties, he was sure!

'I am called Alec, alpha,' he said softly.

'That's a nice name, short for Alexander?'

'Yes, alpha.'

'You can just call me Magnus, not alpha.'

Alec's bent his head and wrung his hands anxiously, his sweet smell souring in distress. Call an alpha by their name without Richard's approval. That would be crazy!

'Hey, alpha works for now, don't worry,' Magnus hurried to soothe him, growing concerned at the change in his smell. He rubbed his shoulder, gently pulling down the young man's shirt, so all his private bits were covered.

'He's oddly formal,' Cat murmured as Magnus glanced at her worriedly.

He was oddly terrified, was more like it.

'This is my friend, Cat,' Magnus said making some introductions, 'She is my best friend and she is a nurse. She brought you heat suppressants to take.'

Alec looked at the box.

'Go ahead and read the instructions,' Magnus encouraged.

Obediently, Alec brought the box up to his eyes to read the tiny writing.

'So you see that bit of fine print there says it may make you sick,' Magnus explained using his finger to point, 'but Cat thinks it might lessen the intensity of the heat. Do you want to try it?'

'Do I want to?' Alec stuttered in confusion. 'I can't. I wanted to, but I didn't have permission. I need permission to stop my heats.'

Magnus gave him a gentle hug trying to keep him calm, while inside he felt like hitting something. He forced himself to be calm for Alec’s sake. 'You need permission from your mate, right?'

The omega nodded, giving back the little box sadly to the nurse. 'Thank you, Alpha friend. '

'Magnus, where is...?!'

The older man held up his hand to stop her. He knew what she was going to ask. Where was Alec's mate in all of this? It was a good question, but he just knew it would upset Alec to be continuously pressed about the man's whereabouts. Between the bruises on his face, and this weird shit about needing permission to use suppressants, Magnus was starting to see red.

There were all sorts of reasons why an omega would choose to stop a heat. Sometimes the omega was sick or injured, or perhaps their alpha couldn't be with them at the time.

Could he get Alec to confide in him?

Why would he?

They barely knew each other.

‘Alec, what happened?’ Magnus whispered tenderly in the omega's ear. ‘Did HE hit you? Don't tell me you walked into a door.’

The omega gasped, his breathing stuttering sharply at these unexpected questions that he didn’t want to answer at all! Magnus was an alpha, wouldn’t he just side with Richard?

‘Don't send me back to him, please,’ Alec sobbed, his eyes clouded in over in tears, ‘Please, let me stay with you for a little bit. Please, I’m a good omega. I am very obedient. Please, please don’t send me away!’


	3. Hostage

‘Alexander,’ he said softly, opening his arms and inviting him to come closer again if he wanted. Alec needed no further encouragement, as he spread his legs a bit wider and wrapped himself gratefully around Magnus’ warm body, like a fast growing vine.

‘I am not sending you anywhere,’ the older man had to chant a few times while rubbing the omega’s back firmly, before Alec would even start to calm down. ‘You can stay with me for as long as you like. I don’t care what you did or didn’t do. Shhh, don’t cry. We’ll figure it out, I promise.’

‘I can stay with you?’

‘Yes.’

‘With you?’ Alec pulled back, just so he could look into Magnus’ face.

‘Yes.’

‘Are there other alphas where you live?’ Alec asked in a scared whisper.

‘No, no one,’ Magnus reassured him. ‘I live alone. I have a small room and bathroom that will be just for you.’

The alpha held some tissue against his nose, and Alec blew softly.

‘I don’t want to see my mate,’ Alec confessed, deciding to be clear about this. ‘If you make me, I’ll run away again.’

The alpha nodded carefully.

There was a dark wild look in the omega’s eyes. Alec knew the danger he was in out there, and he didn’t care. Magnus was certain that he would run out the car and back into the dark streets, given the least provocation. What kind of fucking animal was Alec’s mate to incite such a reaction?! Alec seemed so gentle and sweet.

‘I’m just offering a safe space for you to figure things out,’ Magnus said, raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. ‘If you want to see him or not, is your own affair.’

‘Thank you, alpha,’ he said with a wobbly smile and a sniff, too astonished to say anything else.

‘I’m sorry my questions upset you like that,’ the alpha squeezed his arm gently, as he disposed of the used tissue and handed him some fresh ones to clean his face. ‘We can talk about it another time, if you want.’

Alec glanced at Cat shyly as he nervously shredded his new tissue into precise strips. She gave him a small smile of understanding, and stepped away to give them some privacy.

‘You don’t have to, Alec,’ the older man reminded him, ‘Whenever you are ready, we can talk. For now, let’s get you somewhere safe. When you get to know me better, you will know that I can be trusted with your secrets. I just wanted to know what we are facing.’

‘We?’

‘Yes, we,’ Magnus winked at him, ‘you do know that you are holding one of the most important parts of my anatomy hostage, right?’

‘I am?’ Alec teased back, enjoying this fun moment with his future housemate. ‘What part would that be?’

Magnus started to laugh, the vibrations sending a delicious wave of sensation around his hole, where they were of course still joined.

‘When you stopped your car, you saved my life,’ Alec remarked in a quiet voice, ‘I do trust you alp…Magnus.’

The omega smiled ruefully at the huge grin on the man’s face.

His smile slipped as he tried to find the words to answer Magnus’ questions. ‘Richard and I, we’ve been fighting a lot. We were fighting again and then my heat just came out of nowhere.’

Magnus nodded and he rubbed Alec’s arm encouragingly. He heard about stress messing with heat cycles from some of his other omega friends.

Alec took a moment to take in some deep breaths, bowing his head for the next part. He wet his suddenly dry lips with his tongue.

‘Something was wrong,’ he whispered in a voice of shame. ‘I needed lubricant. I wasn't making enough slick inside. It ....it hurt and I pushed him off and he …he…hit me. He was so angry…I left. I am usually a very obedient omega. I am!’

The alpha gently squeezed the boy’s hand. Eventually, Alec looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

‘That bastard!’ Magnus snapped out.

How dare an alpha mistreat an omega in this manner?! Male omegas were not only rare but so wonderfully amazing in their biological design and abilities, that they should be cherished and protected, waited on hand and foot during their heats. Not running scared and hurting, half naked in the street!

Alec’s eyes widened as a deep angry growl reverberated through the alpha’s entire body, like a pressure cooker on high.

‘Magnus, control yourself!’ Cat shouted at him. ‘You’ll scare the kid!’

He wasn’t scared. Far from it! The alpha growl was the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard.

Magnus believed him! He believed him and took his side!

Alec couldn’t help himself. He threw his arms around his neck, and nuzzled against the man’s scent gland. ‘Thank you, alpha!’

'You can stay with me for as long as you like, darling,’ Magnus repeated, baring his neck even further for the omega to enjoy and find comfort. Alec stretched and licked the skin lazily, humming softy to himself.

Cat’s jaw dropped at the incredibly intimate exchange. ‘Um, guys?’

Magnus came to a sudden decision. ‘Alec, I can use my alpha voice and try to override the command, if you still want to take the suppressants, but it will hurt.'

Now Cat turned to look at Magnus in surprise. Her friend was getting in deep here very quickly.

'It will hurt you, alpha?!' Alec cried in distress as he pulled back. He did so badly want the medicine. He needed to focus and keep his wits about him. No doubt, Richard had an army of men out looking for him already. But he didn't want the kind alpha nestled deep inside him to be hurt.

'No, it will hurt you,' the older man explained.

Oh.

'Yes I know that, but are you sure you will be all right?' Alec asked again, longingly eyeing the box of pills.

'I am sure,' Magnus said softly, as he tucked a strand of Alec's hair off his forehead. 'It is very sweet of you to be concerned about me. Such a good omega.'

Magnus shook his head trying to clear his mind, as Alec, reacting so overwhelmingly to these tiny scraps of praise, scented a fresh aroma, like sunshine and warm spices over him again.

The boy reached out grateful hands for the box of medicine. He scraped his nails eagerly along the seal trying to get it open, but his fingers were clumsy and slow. He was so tired, and he was this close to crying again as he contemplated that another exhausting heat was coming soon.

'Here, let me help,' Magnus said after a minute, as he handed him an open bottle of water.

He broke the seals and took out the large capsules, missing the way Alec was looking at him in grateful wonder. It had been so long since anyone offered him a little help.

'Everybody ready?' Magnus asked grimly, as he cupped the pills in his hand.

The three of them looked at each other.

'You might faint after, Alec,' Cat warned.

Alec nodded in determination, even though he was shaking all over. He looked down to lock eyes with the Alpha.

'You are very brave,' Magnus reminded him before they started, brushing his thumb lightly against his cheek.

Alec gave him a small trembling smile, taking courage from the from Magnus’ strong vibrant scent surrounding him. 'Thank you, alpha.'

Magnus took a deep breath before descending in the alpha voice, ' **Alexander, swallow this medicine.'**

Alec screamed as his mating scar burned fiercely on his neck, resisting the new alpha command but he was done being hurt by that bastard. He was done! He was never going back! He would rather jump in the river than return to Richard.

Magnus gripped his hand and Alec hung on to his reassuring presence, as the pain burned through him.

'Alec, are you okay?' Magnus cried out in anguish, as the young man suddenly froze in place, staring unseeingly into the night. 'What the hell is happening, Cat?! I'm right here, Alec. Go ahead and pass out. I've got you!'

And then to everyone's surprise, Alec calmly swallowed the six pills one after the other.


	4. Safe space

'Here, Alec, put this blanket around you,' Magnus said, 'are you doing okay? This is my apartment building. Come on.'

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder as he clutched his blanket, looking around him curiously, while they walked quickly into the elegant foyer and across to the elevator.

The alpha glanced down worriedly at the omega's bare feet.

'Let me do the talking if we come across anyone,' Magnus said, taking charge in a quiet manner that Alec found very soothing, 'you just smile at them. You have a beautiful smile. Shit sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

Alec blushed at his compliment, adding it to the small pile in his memory where he had carefully stored all the others. Perhaps, he should also try to say something complimentary too, so that Magnus would know that he wasn't uncomfortable.

'I like your hair, Alpha,' he tried experimentally. 'I like pink.'

Magnus shook with quiet laughter. 'Thank you, darling. I like yours too.'

Alec grinned shyly. It was so easy to make Magnus happy. Everything he did or said seemed to give him the greatest pleasure, unlike some people.

He didn't notice Magnus looking at him, as he sighed softly.

Of late, nothing he did could make Richard smile; not the fancy meals he prepared, or the meticulous care he took with his appearance, or the way he waited up every night for him to come home.

Alec bent his head as the elevator dinged melodiously as it changed floors.

All couples had their problems and while Richard's cold manner hurt him at times, it wasn't the worse thing in the world. But it was the broken promises that were killing him slowly. Alec was certain that a dull blade across his stomach would hurt less. That was why he wanted to stop his heat. He knew Richard was looking forward to it all week, but they needed to talk, not try to drown their problems with the lust and madness of heat sex.

'Everything's going to work out,' Magnus said reassuringly, giving him a look of pity as he started to cry again. 'One thing at a time. Cat's going to get you a toy, and you can stay with me for the rest of your heat. You'll be safe here.'

A toy?!

Cruel disappointment pooled in the omega's belly. Toys were hard to use he thought, trying to explain why he felt so miserable all off a sudden.

Why couldn't Magnus just be with him again? He said he found him pretty, and no toy was going to hold him close, and comfort him between the punishing heats as Magnus had done.

'Alpha?' he said softly, trying to find the right words. How did you ask a perfect stranger to perform such an intimate act, not once but several times?

'Yes?'

Alec firmly pushed his anxiety and sadness to one said. He was grateful for any help he could get. He wasn't a selfish spoilt brat, even though Richard continuously accused him of such.

'Thank you, alpha,' he said softly, blotting his tears on his shirtsleeve, 'for everything.'

'You're welcome,' Magnus replied absently, as he worked at the locks on his door and switched on the lights in his loft. 'Come on, let's get you cleaned up.'

Alec had a brief glance at the spacious interior with its many windows, before Magnus hurriedly led him to a large bathroom.

The older man turned his back to give Alec some privacy as the man took off his shirt, which seemed somewhat silly as they had hot amazing sex, just half an hour ago.

He busied himself with filling the tub, marveling that with everything that Alec was going through that he was still standing upright. The omega had a strong spirt, to match his gentle heart.

Magnus frowned at the bathtub tabs, as he recognized the familiar flare of attraction in his chest.

_Oh great!_

_Way to go, Bane!_

Like Alexander really needed someone making a move on him, now of all times.

Oblivious to these mental ruminations, Alec stepped into the warm water and sat down, taking the washcloth and soap Magnus offered with a soft thank you.

'Still okay?' the older man asked, 'tummy, okay? Not nauseous? Can you feel another heat coming?'

Alec shook his head. 'No, but soon.'

'You are really strong, Alexander. Don't ever doubt that,' Magnus patted his hair in relief, 'you lay back and rest. Be back in a second.'

Alec stared longingly at the door, as if this would make the lovely alpha come back sooner.

'Alpha?' he called out anxiously, after a minute of waiting.

'I'm right here!' Magnus replied, 'in the kitchen. Are you alright?'

'Yes, alpha,' Alec pulled himself together with difficulty. He didn't want to be a nuisance. God, he didn't know what he would do if Magnus turned him out of his apartment!

He sniffed at the soap in his hand and grinned excitedly.

Alpha!

He rubbed it all over himself as fast as he could.

He was happily staring into space, basking in this small sliver of his rescuer's complex scent, when the older man returned with a plate.

'Alpha?!' his eyes widened in surprise as the man knelt on the floor, and offered him a slice of cheese.

'Sorry, I know it's not much. I need to go to the market.' Magnus apologized with an embarrassed look. 'No, I will hold the plate. You just chew. Good omega.'

Alec munched on the grape Magnus just popped into his mouth, staring at him with a scandalized expression.

'Not use to this, huh?' Magnus eventually surmised in a low voice.

Alec shook his head.

Not surprising. Alec's mate was a total ass. Didn't he understand how exhausted omegas were during their heats? Did he even care?! It made Magnus’ insides sour, thinking of Alec struggling to get food and water before another heat hit.

Magnus didn't want to think right now about...what was his name? Richard? The urge to smash the faceless alpha into a wall, although wonderfully satisfying to fantasize about, was distracting.

Magnus put the plate on the ground, and opened a can of coke.

Alec shook his head and shrank back.

'What?' the older man said rhetorically. 'It will give you a bit of energy. It's alright once in a while. I don't suppose you drink this a lot. You don't get a body like yours, drinking soda.'

Alec smiled in almost childish delight, clasping his hands together. 'Alpha, likes my body? I work on it a lot.'

Magnus snuck a quick peek and swallowed hard at the sculptured abdomen and slender waist, tapering so nicely into toned legs. 'I can see that. You're in amazing shape, honey.'

He shook his head as Alec's magical scent slapped in the face.

'Alright, enough of that now,' Magnus chastised him with a smile, glad that Alec was so happy. He poured the drink into a glass, 'Just a few sips. You must be dead on your feet.'

Alec obediently drank half the glass, enjoying the unfamiliar sweetness and fun bubbles tickling his nose. He smiled at Magnus as he gave him back the glass, before clasping his hand over his face in mortification, when he belched loudly.

Magnus roared with laughter, almost choking. He pulled at his hand covering his mouth. 'Trust me, I've heard worse. It's okay.'

They both seemed to realize at the same time, that their lips were only inches apart. Their laughter died suddenly as the pull and heat of physical attraction, washed over them, drowning out logic and reason.

Alec stared at the man's mouth.

He was almost certain Magnus promised to kiss him.

Almost.

His memory was a little fuzzy, since he was so busy riding Magnus' dick at the time.

A warm, comforting kiss would be perfect right now, actually.

'Alpha?'


	5. Mixed signals

Magnus put two fingers against his lips, preventing him from coming any closer.

'You need to eat. You don't have much time,' the older man muttered as he averted his eyes, and picked up the plate.

Alec swallowed his slices of ham mindlessly in silence, trying not to think.

Magnus didn't want him. Not like that.

For a moment he thought, but no.

He closed his eyes, as if that could block out the memory of Richard laughing in his face, that no one would want a useless, broken omega.

'Alec?'

The omega lifted his weary head, ever obedient.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Magnus asked in concern, as he saw the fear and sadness in the man's eyes. The sadness he could understand, but not the fear.

Alec touched the sleeve of Magnus' designer jacket. 'I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you without permission, alpha. I made a mistake. Don't punish me. I'm sorry.'

'Punish you?!' Magnus growled, taken completely by surprise. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Alec, what did that bastard do to you?!'

_Deep breaths, Magnus. Deep breaths._

Murder of another persons' mate was sort of frowned on by law enforcement officials. 'It's okay, you can tell me.'

Alec cringed in horror, caught between a rock and a hard place. Magnus was getting more upset by the minute, but he couldn't talk about this. It was too painful and humiliating. In any case, could an alpha really comprehend what it felt like to be locked in their room, separated from the comfort of their mate? When Richard would finally let him out, he was always a blubbering mess, while the alpha seemed completely unaffected.

Magnus got up on his knees and gently cradled his face, preventing him from backing away any further, 'Alec, besides your face, are you hurt anywhere?'

'No, alpha.'

'Are you hiding any injuries from me?'

He shook his head. Not physical ones at least.

'Are you hurt behind there, darling? Any bleeding?' You can tell me.’

'No, I checked already.’

_Thank you for caring. I wish you were my alpha._

That thought hit Alec deep in his gut. It was a mark of how low he had sunk that he was reacting like one of those unfortunate destitute omegas living on the street, starving for any care and comfort from any alpha that walked by.

'Okay, let's take a break. We're both getting upset,’ Magnus took another deep shuddering breath as he kissed the top of his head. ‘We can circle back to this later.’

‘You can't be upset with me,’ he cried piteously, tightening his grip on his shoulder. ‘You just can't! Alpha please, I’m sorry.’

I'm not upset,' Magnus replied a bit more harshly than he intended. The man sighed as he turned to sit on the ground, leaning against the side of the tub. He took a fortifying swig of the cola, wishing it was something stronger. 'I'm not upset with you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's all fine and there will be no punishment. Put the thought out your head, Alexander.'

Alec still clutched at his jacket, deeply unconvinced.

This was exactly why he didn't want to kiss him. The young omega was in all sorts of trouble and he was relying on him for a safe space. Him kissing Alec when he was so desperate and alone was like the total opposite of that. But he did want to, very much.

'One taste,' the devil on the alpha's shoulder taunted him softly. 'Come on. He owes you something for taking him in, and protecting him from that horrible alpha mate. What's one little kiss when he already has your cum in his ass?'

_Shut up!_

Magnus stared at the ceiling, shocked by how dark some of his inner thoughts were.

‘No punishment?' Alec repeated in a soft whisper.

'No, Alec,' he insisted, twisting his head to lightly pass his lips over the man's fingers that were still holding his shoulder.' Not ever, and Alexander?’

'Yes, alpha?'

‘I would consider it a privilege to kiss you.’

Oh.

Alec's jaw dropped open in surprise.

He quickly memorized his words and tone of voice so it could be taken out at the dead of night, and savoured when he was all alone.

_A privilege!_

'Thank you, alpha,' he breathed reverently. He was grinning so hard that his face hurt. He rested his chin on the side of the tub nearest to the man's shoulder, unable to remember what he had been so upset about in the first place.

But as the alpha stared at his watch, it suddenly dawned on Alec that Magnus might have somewhere better to be, than nursing an omega he didn't know. 'Does alpha have a special someone?'

Magnus rubbed the bridge of his nose, reading between the lines of the omega's question. Alec was trying to figure out why he wouldn't kiss him. If he was in Alec's position, he would wonder to. Magnus acknowledged that he was probably sending out a lot of mixed signals. Just because he knew what was the right thing to do for Alec, didn't mean it was easy to do. He was extremely attracted to the gorgeous omega. He reached up his arm, pleased when Alec trustingly allowed him to curl it around the back of his neck. 'Do I have someone special? Nah, I love my freedom too much.'

'Alpha is a player?!’

He grinned evilly at Alec's tone of quiet horror, 'a little bit.'

He looked around just in time to see the omega's cute nose, wrinkling in disapproval. The omega was adorable.

'I know what you're going to say,' Magnus replied, as he companionably passed him the can of soda. 'I am going to wind up old and alone, with thirty cats.'

'You can be in a relationship and still be alone,' Alec reminded him taking a sip, before placing the can on the edge of the tub.

Magnus turned around. Alec's eyes were filled with tears as he stared unseeingly at the wall. 'Yeah, that happens too. I am sorry, Alexander.'

The omega closed his eyes as the tears finally fell and Magnus began absently running his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

Oh.

This was ...nice.

He moaned softly in the back of this throat.

Okay, maybe a little more than nice.

Alec rolled his head so that his cheek was resting on the side of the tub.

He tried not to react as Magnus' agile fingers ran softly down the side of his face, tracing his jawline. He wanted to prolong this new delicious intimacy for as long as possible.

‘Don't cry anymore, Alexander. Not over that fool!’ Magnus hissed in anger, ‘He doesn’t deserve you.’

When the man cupped his cheek and traced his lips with his thumb, Alec slowly opened his eyes. He'd never kissed anyone but Richard before. He thought he should feel guilty as Magnus pressed his mouth softly against his, but he didn't. He really didn't.

‘Does that feel good?' Magnus stuttered, feeling torn. This was a terrible idea, but Alec's pain clawed at him. It was as though the hurt was coming off his skin, wave after wave. He had to do something!

The water in the bath sloshed dangerously to the edge as Alec scooted closer, closing the gap between them. He groaned as the omega greedily sucked his bottom lip.

‘Feels very good, alpha. More please.’

‘Alexander,' the man whispered hoarsely as he pushed his tongue fully inside the hot moist cavern, crushing him in his arms, losing himself in the sheer insanity of the moment. The omega purred happily in reply, sliding his tongue gently against his. They broke apart and rose up simultaneously on their knees to get a better angle, as they slammed their mouths together.

Oh fuck!

Magnus groaned as the omega uncharacteristically pushed to dominate the kiss. He didn’t have a problem with that. He frowned in disappointment though, when Alec suddenly pushed him away. ‘What’s wrong, darling?’

Oh no.

‘Alec, can you hold on?!’ Magnus cried as the omega sank back down in the water and curled in on himself. Magnus slowly poured the cool water over his head, ‘Cat should be back soon. Any minute now!’

Dammit, all the kissing had triggered another heat.

The omega shook his head as he draped one leg over the side of the bathtub, spreading open his knees as much as possible. ‘Alpha, please! I need you.’

Shit.

Shit!

It's not that Magnus had never helped an omega friend with their heat, but that was all carefully arranged weeks in advance. He knew these people for years and consent was agreed and verbally given.

This situation was as different as night and day.

Alec had no choice.

'Magnus!’ Alec screamed at him.

He got up and started shedding his clothes as fast as possible. Stepping into the tub, he struggled to maneuver around Alec's large frame.

The omega wrapped his hands around his neck with a thankful moan, when he pushed inside.

‘Alec, I'm sorry for this,' he apologized unhappily, hiking the man's left leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. 'This shouldn't be happening to you. I'm sorry.'

Alec's head lolled back as Magnus thrust up into him in a most satisfactory way. 'I'm not.'

Magnus sputtered with incredulous laughter, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. ‘I can’t believe you just said that. Sassy omega!’

Alec giggled at this description as he leaned forward, attempting to change their position. The omega whined unhappily at him when he stopped moving. ‘Alpha?!’

‘Shhh, I’m here don’t worry. I will take care of you,’ Magnus replied as he slipped out. He pulled the man closer and kissed him tenderly. Alec’s smile returned through his feverish haze. ‘I know you probably feel safer being on top Alec, but you think you can lay back for me? You’re too exhausted, omega. Lay back, I will take care of this heat for you.’

Alec hesitated for a moment, but not after looking in the alpha’s worried dark eyes, and seeing his concern for him, a person he barely knew. He was so lucky to have found the alpha.

Magnus smiled as the young man leaned back slowly, until his head rested against the edge of the tub. ‘that’s it darling, you rest now. Such a good omega. Hard or gentle, Alec?’

Alec gasped as Magnus entered him again slowly, but in one steady motion, ‘Hard, alpha, hard!’

Shit, who would want gentle now?!


	6. Silk or cotton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it seems my account is one that has been affected by the AO3 upgrade. I am not getting any notifications. Please keep chatting with me though, I would love to keep in touch.

Cat looked around Magnus' empty bedrooms with a frown. Did the men not make it back to the apartment? Where could they be?

Her hand pressed to her heart in fear.

Perhaps another alpha had attacked Magnus, trying to get to Alec. What if her friend was lying in a ditch somewhere, wheezing his last?!

Really worried now, she ran through the remaining rooms of the apartment. ‘Oh my God, Bane?!! Do you think I really want to see your lily colored ass at this hour of the morning?!'

Magnus jerked awake, momentarily surprised by his surroundings. He looked up and found Alec blinking drowsily down at him. They were still in the tub, having fallen asleep in each other's arms. Which would be all sorts of romantic of course, if the water was still warm, his make up wasn't smeared horribly, and it wasn't four o'clock in the fucking morning.

His knees twinged in pain, as he shifted slightly, unsticking their wet torsos.

_Ugh. That was unpleasant._

Alec's legs, which were open on either side of him, tightened against his side in warning, but there was no need. He could feel the heat and wetness of the omega's channel round his dick.

'Oh, you're just jealous that yours isn't as nice as mine,' Magnus shot back playfully at his best friend, waggling his buttocks in an exaggerated manner.

‘Oh, dream on, Magnus!’ Cat snorted in amused disgust, relieved that the men were safe. She put down the toilet cover to make herself a seat.

'How are you doing, Alexander?' she said softly, gently touching his arm.

The omega frowned unhappily at her, as he used his large hands to block Magnus' naked body from view, 'alpha has a lovely bum, Cat.'

Ha!

She grinned down at him and pinched the tip of his nose with her fingers, 'perhaps but, I think you're a bit biased.'

Alec smiled at her, blushing shyly in agreement.

'I take it the suppressants are not working as yet,' she said rhetorically, as Magnus turned on some hot water to warm up the tub. 'Perhaps in the next few hours.'

She handed Alec a brown bag from the pharmacy, 'I got you some supplies and different omega toys. I also got you some pregnancy prevention pills. I didn't think to ask if you were on birth control.'

The omega took the bag reluctantly, 'I don't have any money. I can't pay you back.'

The nurse smiled at Alec's fretful expression. He really was quite a sweet and considerate young man. She wondered anew how he got to be so unlucky to be in all this trouble. 'That's okay, Alec. Magnus is paying for everything. You can work it out with him. '

'I am?' the man laughed softly, while resting his head on the omega's broad shoulder. He watched as his life long friend snagged his trousers from where he had pelted it on the floor, and take out his wallet. The woman removed a few bills and one of his credit cards, giving him an impertinent look as if daring him to object.

‘I will pay you back, alpha!’ Alec said worriedly as he clutched his precious paper bag to his chest, not sure how he was going to do that at all.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. 'Don't concern yourself with that now, Alexander.'

'I also got you some food from the Walgreen’s,' their nurse added, as she knelt on the floor and gently applied some antiseptic ointment to the bruises on Alec's face. ‘Fruits, chicken salad, bread, sushi.'

When she saw the way Alec's eyes lit up in delight, she climbed to her feet and went quickly to fetch the sushi box. Magnus hid his smile. Clearly, he was not the only one charmed by their new omega friend.

‘Hungry Alec?’, Magnus said knowingly. 'Cat! Some cold water too!'

'Thank you, alpha, for helping me again with my heat,' Alec murmured, taking the opportunity as they were alone to kiss his lips softly. 'I was very tired.'

'I hope it was okay,' Magnus remarked with an inquiring look. 'I was trying to figure out what you like.'

Alec smile widened, and he averted his eyes shyly as he remembered. 'Yes, I enjoyed myself, alpha. Couldn't you tell from all my screaming at you for more?'

Magnus snorted as he smiled smugly, running his nose against Alec's neck, enjoying the scent of a very pleased omega.

Alec sighed happily when Magnus kissed him back, opening his lips briefly to taste before drawing away as footsteps approached.

Cat looked at them for a moment, wondering why they were staring in opposite directions.

'Ok, not sure how good this supermarket stuff is,' she handed them the tray of sushi and was in the process of unrolling the chopsticks, when she realised there was no need. The men were content to use their fingers as they enthusiastically powered through the small bites of rice and fish. Magnus murmured appreciatively as Alec tore open the packets of soy sauce, and squirted them over the rolls.

‘Anything else I can do for you two?’ she asked as she placed some napkins on the edge of the tub.

Magnus took a long sip of water before answering, 'sorry, yes. Can you strip my bed and make it up with fresh sheets? Alec, what type of sheets do you want?'

‘Sheets, alpha?’ Alec asked in confusion, nudging a few more rolls towards Magnus' side of the dish. Magnus promptly moved them back.

‘Yes, I have all types. Silk, cotton, blends...what type of materials do you have in your nest?

Alec turned purple in embarrassment at the unexpected query,

Nests were carefully crafted in secret by omegas for their particular needs. They were filled with all the family scents that were important to them, draped with soft fabrics to soothe their sensitive skin, and lined with many cushions to cradle tired muscles. No one was allowed in an omega's nest unless invited. It was a very special and intimate space.

Magnus sighed and patted him on the chest, 'don't do that. I want you to be comfortable. I know omega nests are, um...private matters but you can tell us. Don't be embarrassed.'

‘I thought you had a room for me?’ Alec asked anxiously, dismayed by all these personal questions and sudden changes. He was happy to sleep anywhere honestly, even that comfy looking sofa in the living room. Just as long as he didn't have to interact with Richard.

‘I think that twin bed in the guest room will be a bit small for you,’ Magnus reasoned as he chewed on a dynamite shrimp roll, 'You can have my bed instead.’

'Alpha, I couldn't,' he stammered in dismay when he realised the man was offering to switch accommodations with him. On top of all the medicines, the food, and the sex aids, this was too much!

‘You are the guest,’ Magnus insisted, almost leaning forward to kiss him reassuringly before remembering they weren't alone. 'As soon as the knot goes down, we'll get you settled. Be a good omega for me now, and whisper in Cat's ear what type of sheets you want. I won't listen, I promise.’

But Alec just bowed his head, 'Any material you choose will be acceptable to me.'

The omega drooped in sadness when he caught the look of sudden disappointment on Magnus' face. ‘Sorry, alpha.'

Alec did believe his new friends would do everything in their power to take care of him and keep him safe, but he had been holding so much inside for so long, it was hard to let someone in. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. He was worried that he already let Magnus get too close for comfort but he couldn't help it. Alec had been totally swept up in the high drama and romance of being rescued in the nick of time, by a handsome knight in extremely stylish armor. Alec didn't know how he would survive if Magnus turned around, and hurt him too.

'Hey, hey, it's okay,’ Magnus said a little dully, unable to conceal how upset he was that Alec wouldn't confide in him. 'Don't worry about it. Sorry, I didn't mean to come across so pushy.’

Alec whined unhappily feeling himself sinking in despair that the alpha was displeased. The older man had done so much for him. He should be trying to find ways to make him happy.

‘Alec?’

Magnus pressed his lips together, feeling like to kick himself. Things had been going so well, and he was fairly certain that Alec was growing increasingly comfortable around him and with his new surroundings. He put his hands gently along the sides of the young man's neck, but Alec wouldn't look at him. The omega scent had turned from sweet to sour in a millisecond, indicating that he was extremely distressed now.

'I'll pick a sheet that is cool and comfortable, okay Alec?' Cat said quietly. 'Don't worry.'

'Thank you,' the men murmured simultaneously, grateful for her gentle intervention in this downwardly spiraling discussion.

'Alec?' Magnus pleaded in a whisper,' Let me see your face, please. Just....I'm sorry, honey. Please.'

Magnus smiled in relief when Alec suddenly buried his face in his neck, seeking comfort in his alpha scent. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 'I'm here. We're okay. Such a lovely omega.'

He stroked his back as the young man rubbed against his skin, his pheromones slowly changing again as he calmed down, accepting and welcoming Magnus' touch.

‘Be patient with me, darling,’ the alpha murmured in his ear, 'This is new for me. We'll figure it out.'

‘Guys, when you miss me, I'll be at the hospital, okay?’ Cat suddenly spoke up, wanting to leave them now to chat further or whatever. She was a nurse, so of course there was probably nothing she had not seen or heard in the course of her career, but it's not like she wanted to be a spectator to all this nudity. She hadn't seen this much of Magnus since that time in Cancun, when he had gotten roaring drunk after one of his innumerable breaks ups.

She and Magnus exchanged a brief glance and he nodded at her. 'Thanks, Cat'

The police always reached out to hospitals in missing person cases. It might be too early for a notice to be put out but they should be ready for it, especially as Alec appeared to be the victim of domestic abuse. The omega would face difficult decisions in the next few days. Magnus and Cat were determined that he should have a safe place, for as long as he needed.

_Be discreet, Cat._

_I will. Take care of each other._

The woman smiled when Alec unexpectedly held out his long arms to hug her. 'Thank you, nurse Cat.'


	7. Go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something sweet and soft for a sleepy Sunday evening

Alec's brow furrowed at the knock on his bedroom door. Weren't they alone? Why on earth would Magnus be knocking on doors in his own apartment?

'Alpha?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

There was a moment of silence, as the two men stared hard at opposite sides of the same door.

'Can I come in?' Magnus asked, one hand on the door latch, while killing a huge yawn behind the other hand.

'Of course, alpha,' Alec said a bit flustered, not understanding why he was asking, but very pleased all the same for his consideration. Magnus was a very different alpha from what he was accustomed too. He looked around him for a sheet, wondering if he should cover himself.

Magnus froze in the open doorway, startled to find the omega still naked but now on his stomach, with one of his toys already in his ass. 'Honey, are you having another heat?!'

'No, alpha.'

The older man gestured wordlessly in his direction.

'It feels good to have something inside me,' the younger man answered. Especially as you are all the way in another room, Alec thought petulantly trying not to scowl.

'Oh,' was all Magnus could think of saying, trying not to look at all that gorgeous skin on display. Alec was a masterpiece sprawled on his king sized bed, with his tight little ass thrust slightly in the air.

_Fuck._

'Um,' Magnus stuttered stupidly, his tongue tied by desire. He was also feeling acutely self-conscious without his makeup and hair flat. He must look like a washed out watercolor painting, when compared to the lovely omega. Not that it mattered. It's not like he wanted the young man to admire or desire him. Of course not! He could never hope to win such a beautiful omega for himself anyway, not in a million years. Male omegas like Alexander were with movie stars, and fabulously wealthy businessmen.

'Should I cover myself?,' Alec asked softly, not understanding the odd scowl on the alpha's face.

'Don't mind me,' Magnus huffed in embarrassment, realizing that he had been staring, 'I'm always a grump at this hour of the morning.' He put his hands in the pockets of his robe to stop himself from fidgeting.

'The sun will be up soon,' he explained, 'I wanted to show you how to close the blackout curtains. You need to use this switch. Look.'

'Wow', Alec blurted out in amazement as the dark blinds automatically rolled down the walls, all around him. He would be able to sleep comfortably now. 'Thank you.'

'Sometimes I work late in the night,' Magnus said, 'and sleep in the day.'

Magnus was glad for some busy work to distract his thoughts. It was normal to be on sexual overdrive around an omega in heat, but Alec wasn't his omega. He shouldn't be in here bothering him, staring at him, wanting to hold and smell him.

Magnus turned his head to hide his frustrated expression, demonstrating how to adjust the thermostat if Alec needed the room to be cooler. He glanced around for something else to do, otherwise known as delaying his departure. He was a weak, weak man.

Alec would tell him to go away if he didn't want him in here, right?

_No, he wouldn't._

Just five more minutes, he bargained with his inner conscious.

One of the boxes for the omega aides was on the nightstand, and Magnus picked it up. What the hell? His eyes narrowed suspiciously on the long paragraph on safety instructions, 'you've used these before, right?'

Alec smiled shyly at the man's concern for him, and his tummy did a strange funny wiggle. It made him feel wanted and very special, whenever the handsome man fretted over him. 'Yes, alpha.'

Magnus scowled again at the box, this time for an entirely different reason. He really wanted to talk to Alec about this name thing. His constant use of the word of alpha was trying on his nerves, just because when Alec said it, it sounded like he was saying master.

Argh! Did he address Richard the prick, like this too?!

‘Alpha?’

Magnus bit his tongue. He wasn't going to push Alec, He learnt his lesson from the bed sheet fiasco.

'Try and get some rest,' he said as he put down the box, 'do you want a kiss, goodnight?'

He tried to just throw the question out there casually, as if it was nothing special. The kisses seemed to soothe and take Alec's mind off things. That was all. Hey, he was a helpful person.

_Magnus, you're slime. Leave the boy alone._

Well he didn't know how interested Alec could really be in salvaging his current relationship, if he was pushing himself up on his elbows and eagerly turning his head for his kiss.

The older man couldn't help but feel a little smug and a little hopeful that even between heats, his company was so wanted by the gorgeous omega. In any case, Magnus had only intended on bracing himself on the bed frame to kiss him goodbye, when a wave of dizziness hit him.

'Alpha!' Alec cried in distress, as the man went down on one knee.

Magnus held up a reassuring hand. He just needed a second to catch his balance. Just like Alec, he desperately needed to get some sleep.

He could feel the young man surrounding him, but as Alec picked him up bridal style in one smooth motion, he was surprised by the soothing scents coming off the omega's skin. This time, it was Alec who was attempting to comfort him!

_Thank you, darling. How kind and considerate!_

He inhaled deeply, relishing the calm that stole over him.

'I'm okay,' Magnus said aloud, pressing his hand to his forehead, even as the omega gently lay him on the bed, and curled up in a fetal position along his side.

Alec starred at him minutely, his eyes bright with worry, scanning him for any signs of distress.

'Just need a minute,' Magnus assured him, 'I'll go now.'

Alec threw a heavy restraining arm across his waist. 'Alpha is sick! You will stay here. I will take care of you.'

The older man turned his head, trying not to smile at Alec's stern look.

Oh boy.

Omegas were notorious mother hens.

'I'm not sick,' Magnus reassured him, giving his arm a loving pat, 'I need sleep.'

'Sleep here!' Alec repeated firmly, not at all convinced that something wasn't terribly wrong. The young man reached down and pulled off his slippers.

_Oh I want to honey, believe me._

'Alec, I can't sleep here,' he said stoically, as he looked at the ceiling. 'I'll roll in my sleep and disturb you.'

'I don't care, alpha,' Alec replied in a pleading voice. ‘I won't be able to sleep if I am worrying about you.'

Magnus looked at him again.

'And you will be worried about me,' Alec concluded his argument, with a confident nod of his head. 'Best if we just stay together.'

The alpha smiled ruefully, accepting now that he was not going anywhere.

Putting aside everything else, yes, he would be worried.

What if Alec needed him for another heat? Would he hear him calling from the next room? Yes, he had some toys to help, but what if they weren't enough? What if the suppressants kicked in, and Alec started to throw up?

_Sigh._

Alexander was right. He would probably lay there in the guest room and not sleep a wink.

'If I start to snore or whatever', Magnus told him, ‘you must wake me. Promise me. Don't let me keep you awake.'

Alec looked doubtful but the man would not be swayed. 'Yes, alpha.'

'You're such an obedient omega,' Magnus praised him, opening his arms. Alec scooted closer, eyes shining with happiness at the man's pleased expression. 'Gosh, you smell amazing.'

Alec groaned softly as Magnus roughly pulled on him, so now he was laying fully on the alpha.

'Sorry, sorry,' he frantically whispered into his ear, worried that he had gone too far. His physical attraction to the omega was his problem to deal with, not Alec's, 'is this okay? Do you want me to go?'

He searched the hazel eyes for any signs of fear or distress.

It was more than okay for Alec. Magnus' body was both oddly comfy, and deliciously muscular in all the right places.

'Yes, alpha. I feel nice and warm, thank you. Please wrap your arms around my back.'

Of course, the older man hurried to comply.

Omegas didn't normally give orders but Magnus didn't have any problem with Alec doing so. He found it an incredibly sexy look for the breathtaking, complex beauty in his arms.

'Anything else, darling?' 

'Um, can I still have the kiss?' Alec whispered, looking so unsure it was adorable.

Magnus pulled a light sheet over Alec's lower half to keep him warm and winked up at him. 'Yes, but we need to hurry. I may fall asleep any second now.'

The older man smiled in amusement as the omega gaped in dismay. He lifted his head to press his lips sweetly against his.

Magnus wished he could carry on with this but he couldn't. He was just too exhausted. The young man tucked his face into his neck, making himself comfortable. 'Go to sleep, alpha.'

It was enough to finally push him over the edge of consciousness.


	8. the worst alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for explicit content. Please check the tags

Magnus wasn't sure what woke him up.

The coldness of the bed because he was alone? The sweet arousing smell of an omega in heat? The soft groans coming from the nearby bathroom?

Whatever it was had him rolling to his feet in seconds. However, the alpha deliberately forced himself to sit back down. Worried, he twisted around to stare at the closed bathroom door.

Why did Alec leave the room? Of course, his movements would have woken him up, but the younger man would have been much more comfortable here on the bed, than on the cold tiled surface of the bathroom.

He would have left and given Alec the space.

_Really Magnus? Would you have?_

He already had the omega twice already, and it would have been extremely difficult for him to walk away now. Alec's scent was all over him. In his hair, in his skin, in his mind. Even now, Magnus was clenching his fists hard, to stop himself from reaching into his pants and fisting his aching cock.

He tried breathing through his mouth to see if that would help. It had worked before when he had first rescued the omega, but it didn't now.

Alec's intoxicating scent surrounded him, as sure as the siren call beckoning the sailors to their untimely deaths. Indeed, Magnus was already crawling on his hands and knees towards the bathroom, before he caught himself.

He needed to get out of there and fast.

The young man had decided to use his toys, instead of him. It showed that Alec was aware of what was going on around him. The suppressants must be working on the heat hormones. This was good news. Well, for Alec at least.

'Alexander, I'm sorry!' he called out in shame, horrified at his lack of self-control as he scrambled back. 'I have to go out to the balcony. Will you be alright?'

The alpha was running now almost out the room, not really expecting a reply.

'I hate toys,' was Alec's pitiful little answer.

Magnus stopped.

That didn't sound like he was okay.

He stood there, straining his ears to hear the soft exhales and wet sounds, losing his resolve every second that he stayed hovering in the doorway. Goosebumps broke out across his skin as he swallowed hard, struggling with the arousal that pulsed through him.

There was a fine line between helping out and taking advantage.

Alec would let him suck his cock if he asked.

_Get a fucking grip, Bane!_

The alpha marched back into the room, and across to the adjoining bath, as if going to war. 'Alexander, I am going to look around the door for a minute, okay? I just want to check on you. I won't come in. Don't be afraid.'

'No, go away!' Alec shouted in a strange, strangled voice. ‘Go away!'

Magnus took a deep breath of safe air and opened the door.

The omega tried to turn around, but the older man had seen enough.

'Alexander!'

Magnus hurried to his omega friend who was on his knees, one hand pressed across his mouth to muffle the sound of him crying, and the other behind him, frantically working the toy into his body.

'Leave it,' Magnus ordered, as Alec threw his arms around his neck in relief, 'I'll take care of you.'

The omega groaned in misery as he sobbed in the man's embrace. 'I'm okay. It's not too bad.'

'If you say so,' Magnus replied in disbelief, as he used the edge of his pajama top to carefully wipe away his tears.

The boy looked up at him in gratitude, awed once again by the tenderness in his manner. Alphas were loud, bold, jealous and commanding, and he loved all of that, but Alec didn't know they could be so gentle too. And God knew he could use some gentleness in his life, right now. He hugged the man a little tighter, trying not to think of all the awful personal decisions still ahead of him.

'Alpha, no don't. I'm too heavy!' Alec yelped, as the man attempted to pick him up. Normally, Magnus would agree, and he wasn't sure where he got that extra push to carry the boy to the bed without dropping him, but he did.

Once there, Alec immediately rolled on to his stomach, pulled out the device and flung it with all his strength across the room.

'Okay, then,' Magnus muttered under his breath. Toys were definitely, not always for us.

'Alpha?' Alec called beseechingly, feeling behind him to bring the man closer.

Magnus kicked off his pajama pants and gave his cock a few strokes before straddling the man's hips. He spread open Alec's butt cheek and guided himself inside, stopping as he felt the young man tense up.

'Alec, it's me,' he said worriedly. 'Relax. What's wrong, honey? Do you need lubricant? I have in the nightstand.'

Alec gave a little contented sigh, as he turned his head and rested his cheek on the pillow. 'Thank you for asking, but I am okay. I think I forgot how good you feel, alpha.'

Hmmm.

'Must not be doing something right,' Magnus added in mock annoyance as he began to move. He smacked him lightly on the ass. 'Can't have you forgetting me so soon.'

Alec laughed as he took his meaning, stretching luxuriously for a second, trying to work out the stiffness in his neck and back muscles from using the omega device.

In the meantime, Magnus ran a heavy, possessive hand down his back, causing him to shiver in delight.

'Again, alpha.'

Magnus reached out and gripped the back of his neck, as he ploughed into the omega's wet heat, 'you like that?'

In response, Alec rose up on his knees and without missing a beat, pushed back as Magnus thrust forward.

Christ.

Magnus gasped as he gripped Alec's hips.

The omega looked around with a thrilled little smile, excited by how unraveled the older man was becoming, as their flesh slapped together loudly in the quiet room. His worries and cares seemed to fall away, as he stared entranced at the other man who had his head back and eyes closed in pleasure. Sex may not be the answer to his problems, but it sure as hell was fun!

'Alpha, is enjoying me?'

'Magnus, not alpha,' the older man requested in a soft voice, as he opened his eyes to look at him.

It hit Magnus just then that with the suppressants starting to kick in, this was probably the last time they would be together. He didn't want it to end like this, so cold and informal. He had really enjoyed being with Alec and whatever happened in the future, he hoped the other man would smile whenever he thought of him.

'Can you call me by my name, again?' Magnus begged him. 'I would love it. Please, do it for me? Please? Please, my beautiful omega?'

Alec frowned, unaware that it was bothering the other man so much. Of course he could, it was just habit to avoid being yelled at by Richard.

'Is Magnus, enjoying me?'

The older man gave him a dreamy smile of relief.

'I didn't quite hear you,' Magnus lied, 'can you say it again?'

Alec flushed red. He was too shy to be any good at dirty talk during sex, but for Magnus he would try. He cleared his throat.

'Magnus, likes fucking me?’ he asked in a loud voice, turning beet red in embarrassment.

The older man grinned brightly at this unexpected bit of crassness, from the gentle omega, 'Yes, Magnus thinks your ass is heaven.'

The omega sputtered with laughter, blushing again at this racy description. He sighed and closed his eyes, as the older man massaged his ass and then his thighs in slow deep motions, in direct contrast to his hard thrusts. His touch was so comforting and arousing all at the same time.

'You could have asked for me, Alec,' Magnus panted, 'if the toy wasn't working out.'

Alec balanced on his forearms to rest for a moment. 'I think the drugs are taking effect. I thought I could handle it and let you sleep. This heat isn't so intense. You've been asleep for over 10 hours.'

10 hours?

_10 hours!_

'Wait, what day is it?' the older man yelped in a sudden panic as he stopped moving, thoughts about his work calendar muddled in his head.

'Alpha, please concentrate!' Alec whined as he ground himself into Magnus pelvis. 'Who cares what day it is?!'

_Oops, sorry._

Alec straightened up with a frustrated little huff, and placed a hand across the back of his neck to keep him close. Magnus looped an arm around Alec's torso crushing his back to the front of his chest.

'Oh fuck, that's a nice angle!' Alec remarked, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head, as he slowly pumped himself up and down the alpha's generous dick.

Yes, it was.

Magnus turned the young's man head gently with one finger and kissed his mouth. Alec opened his lips wide, drifting away in this double stimulation as Magnus sucked his tongue in time with his slow pumps.

Oh God. Magnus was so hot.

They kissed for a while, enjoying the smooth hot glide of their tongues and lips. Alec moaned, it was so long since he'd been kissed so thoroughly.

They broke the kiss and for a moment looked into each other's eyes. What Alec saw in the man's warm brown eyes, made his heart race. Was it just the heat hormones that made Magnus gaze at him with such longing? Oh, if there was only some way to tell.

He cried out suddenly when Magnus hit his spot.

'Magnus, fuck!' Alec screamed, 'More, right there. Fuck, fuck!'

The alpha held him up with one hand, and with the other began gently pulling at the omega's weeping cock.

'Ready to come?'

Alec shook his head, mouth open gasping for breath as he focused on hitting that sweet spot every time. 'Not yet! Oh, fucking god!'

Magnus tipped the boy's head back and began to kiss and lick his neck, losing himself in all the pheromones Alex was still capable of making. It was all a feedback loop really. The hormones made the alpha harder, which prolonged the fucking, that inevitably led to even more wonderful mouth watering scents from the omega.

The alpha opened his lips, and ran his teeth greedily over the boy's mating scar.

‘DON'T BITE ME!' Alec shrieked so unexpectedly, that they lost their balance and fell on the side.

'No honey, I was just playing,' Magnus stammered out, heart beating like a jack hammer as Alec trembled in his arms, 'it was just pretend. I would never hurt you like that. It was just pretend.'

Magnus frantically kissed him everywhere he could, trying to soothe him.

Sure, the alpha had hooked up with mated omegas before. They were mostly a lot of fun, looking for a good time away from their boring or always at work, alphas. But shit, you couldn't bite a mated omega. It could put them in a coma or even kill them. It would take weeks, sometimes months for a mating scar to fade and for the alpha's hormones to be leave an omega's system, before it could be replaced by another.

'Shh, it's okay,’ Magnus soothed him in a quiet voice. ‘I'm sorry, honey. It's just pretend. It's something I like to do to make the sex more exciting.'

'Exciting?!' Alec screeched in a hysterical voice, 'fuck, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.'

They were both breathing hard, still joined together but there was no knot. Alec could push him off if he wanted.

‘Why can’t I do anything right?!,' Magnus muttered miserably, rocking him gently in his arms. ‘'I'm probably the worst alpha you've ever come across.’

'No, you're not,' Alec retorted softly, unaware that Magnus was quite upset that he was still shaking in his embrace

'Yes I am,' Magnus said sadly, finally admitting to himself the truth. He did want Alec to like him, and he had gone and scared the young man out of his wits. Alec would be so out of here, as soon as his heat was over.

That was okay.

He was a loner.

His life worked better that way.

Magnus wondered how long it would be before the beautiful omega left. Would he ever see him again?

He took some the slick off Alec's thigh to coat his fingers.

'Magnus,' Alec groaned as the man reached around to take his cock in his hand, 'yes, God. That feels good. Finish me, Magnus. Please.'

Alec drifted off to sleep after, a little displeased scowl on his face that there was no knot inside him.


	9. Fairy tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have added a couple of new elements to my omegaverse in case you read it and begin to wonder what? I've never heard that before. Feel free to use and play with my ideas if you want.

In four hours, Magnus had to hand over a completed custom garment to his latest celebrity client.

He was nowhere even finished.

It would help though, if he could find his blasted pencil.

He pawed frantically through the mess of sewing supplies on his worktable, trying to keep his panic at bay. He could do this. A tight deadline sometimes could also squeeze brilliant ideas out his head, which would be an unexpected benefit.

'Your pencil is in your hair, alp-I mean Magnus,' Alec said helpfully.

The older man reached up and grabbed the pencil. He quickly added some new measurements to his pattern. He didn't have time to be embarrassed.

'I opened a can of soup for your dinner,' he added hurriedly, not looking up, 'sorry, I am a bit busy here. Help yourself. Or you can order some food if you want. How are you feeling?'

'Have you eaten anything?'

Magnus smiled distractedly at the concern in his voice. He placed his tape measure around his neck, but his response died on his lips as he looked up.

Why was Alec always naked?

Not that he minded he told himself, as his eyes trailed after the young man who padded into the kitchen to investigate the pot of soup.

Alec didn't look the least bit embarrassed or self-conscious as he opened the lid.

_And why would he? With a body like that?_

'Honey, you didn't see my bathrobe that I left on the chair for you?'

'I can wear your clothes?!' Alec cried in excitement, slapping his cheeks with his hands. Was Magnus courting him? Oh lord! He couldn't think. This was rather sudden.

'Well, you can't go around like that all evening,' Magnus replied, confused by his reaction, not knowing the significance of his offer in allowing the omega to wear his clothing. 'Someone is coming a little later.'

'Nurse Cat?' Alec asked in delight. He wanted to make a thank you meal for her, when next she came.

'No, one of my clients.'

Client?

Alec's face turned white at this information. 'An alpha?'

Magnus got up and went to him, 'I don't know if he's an alpha, but I will go out in the corridor. I won't bring him inside. He's not coming inside.'

Oh.

Alec wrung his hands happily at the thought of Magnus already wanting to shield him from other alphas. Oh gosh, this was happening fast.

'Alpha, I mean Magnus, I'm sorry to be all this trouble,' Alec stammered, trying to slow the man down. Yes he was interested, but he couldn't really contemplate a new relationship now, not when his personal life was in shambles. He would just drag the alpha down with him. 'I could hide in the bathroom when the person comes. Please don't put yourself out on my account.'

'No Alexander, it's fine,' the older man grinned, still completely oblivious. 'You're not hiding like some sort of common criminal. But you have to help me out here. Can you keep busy for a few hours?'

Alec looked confused.

'You can look at the television or read a book', Magnus suggested, 'but first, go and put some clothes on.'

'Are you sure about this, Magnus?' Alec asked a bit nervously. It was wonderful to imagine that he could slip into a new alpha's life so quickly. It would be like a fairy tale, where Magnus was his Prince riding to his rescue and taking care of all his problems.

Magnus just made a shoo-shoo gesture with his hands, wondering why they were still debating this, and starting to worry now that the youth would catch a cold.

However, instead of returning to his work, the alpha found himself staring at the man's fantastic butt as he returned to the bedroom.

Look, he couldn't help it! He was only a horny weak human, not a saint!

He snapped back to his present reality.

_Work deadline! Right!_

He hurried back to his table, only to realize that now he couldn't find his calculator. Why was this always the way of things, when you didn't have a minute to spare?

_Breathe, Magnus breathe. Organise the table first and then you can work._

'This is your bathrobe?' Alec whined disappointingly, as he re-emerged from the bedroom.

Magnus massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration, wondering why the omega was sniffing the garment instead of wearing it.

'It smells like Tide,' Alec complained, 'yuck!'

'Sweet pea, if you are not allergic to Tide', Magnus answered distractedly, 'please use it.'

The omega looked around the room, searching, 'can't I wear your jacket from last night?'

'No, Alec,' Magnus huffed with quiet laughter, 'it will be too short to cover your ...assets. Anyhow, I tossed it in the laundry.'

The alpha hissed in dismay as his fabric pattern tore.

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

No. He had to salvage this. Tape! He needed scotch tape!

_Oh great, where was the frigging scotch tape?!!_

'Which way to the laundry?' Alec pouted stubbornly.

'ALEXANDER!' he yelled out, 'can't you see I am trying to concentrate?!'

It was so quiet in the ensuing silence; you could hear a pin drop.

The omega mumbled a panicked apology, before scrambling back into the bedroom.

Not ten minutes later, Alec tensed as a soft knock came from the door. He closed his eyes. He was comfortable in here with his miserable thoughts; the blackout curtains making the room all dark and cozy.

'Alec, can I come in?' Magnus asked softly, as he opened the door.

_Why? So you can tell me what a bother I am? So you can yell at me some more?_

Alec screwed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't cry. His beautiful fairy tale was going up in a puff of smoke. Why was this his life? What was wrong with him that made alphas treat him like shit?

'Honey?'

'No, I don't want you to come in.'

Holy stars! He couldn't believe he just said that. For a second, panic spiked through him that Magnus would just ignore his wishes, or worse, use the alpha voice, but he knew enough of this alpha to know he would do neither.

Still, he didn't dare turn around from his spot on the bed where he was lying down, clutching Magnus' pillow in his arms. He buried his face in the fabric where the alpha's smell still thankfully lingered. It was probably the only thing stopping him from having a total meltdown. Granted it took very little to set him off these days.

He wiped his wet eyes with his hand, grateful that his back was towards Magnus. He was such a mess.

'Are you unwell? Is that why you are lying down? Is it another heat?'

'I'm fine,' he mumbled, hoping he would leave him be but no, the man continued to hover in the doorway.

'Alec, I am sorry I raised my voice to you,' Magnus apologized, 'I am stressed with a work deadline, and I took it out on you.'

_Yes you did!_

'Do you want to come back outside and keep me company? I would like that.'

Alec just buried himself deeper into the bed, refusing to answer. Magnus wasn't his alpha. He didn't have to obey him.

'Okay,' Magnus said in a small voice. 'I'm leaving a box of chocolate here for you. Nurse Cat says you would like that.'

Alec's eyes popped open in glee!

_Did he say chocolate?!_

Having lots of chocolates to snack on during a heat, was the greatest thing in the world for an omega.

'And I am unlocking my phone and leaving it here for you. Perhaps you have someone you would like to talk to.'

_His phone?_

That was very thoughtful/kind/considerate/wonderful.

Alec was starting to feel a bit lighter in both mind and spirit. This whole, an-alpha-actually-apologizing-and-meaning-it, was going to take some getting used to.

'Chairman, no!' Magnus suddenly hissed strangely. 'Come back here!'

Alec stared in horror at the dark shadow running across the floor near the bed. He opened his mouth, ready to scream bloody murder, before a plaintive wail reached his ears.

'Chairman, come here!' Magnus said in a stern whisper. 'Leave Alexander alone! I'm warning you! Bad boy!'

The omega extended one long arm to the floor, and after a few seconds, a gorgeous kitten stepped forward to sniff his fingers. Alec felt his heartbeat slowly return to normal, immensely grateful it wasn't a large rodent as he first feared.

'Honey, you okay with cats?' Magnus asked anxiously, not missing the way Alec jerked in fright. 'This is Chairman meow. The neighbour was kitty sitting for me last night.'

_Chairman Meow? Good Lord! That name was so totally Magnus._

Alec's eyes opened wide in astonishment as the animal then tiptoed into his open palm, folding its legs under its body as it lay down. The creature fit perfectly in his hand and stared up at his face, still crying piteously.

Alec brought him up to lay on the bed, gently stroking its head with one finger trying to soothe it. The omega stared at him in wonder. The animal was perfectly formed in miniature, from the tips of its pointy ears, to its tiny tail.

'What's wrong, Chairman?' Alec whispered, gently kissing the top of its soft, furry head. 'Are you cold?'

He draped part of the blanket around it to see if that would help.

The kitten unexpectedly extended its indescribably small tongue and licked a salty tear from off his face, as if to say, 'please don't cry, anymore.'

Alec smiled softly as the amazing animal then snuggled trustingly up against his chest, purring very loudly considering its size. The omega rolled on his back worried that the kitten might fall, cradling it with both of his hands to make sure it stayed safe.

'Magnus, this is an amazing creature!' Alec murmured in awe. 

‘And so are you, Alexander,’ Magnus whispered, grimacing at the man’s tear stained face and red eyes which Alec had forgotten to hide, as he happily rubbed noses with the Chairman. 'I am not used to taking care of an omega. I’m sorry.’

And with that the alpha closed the door quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brightasstars, do you like Magnus' job?


	10. First clothes

Now that the alpha had left, Alec with his new friend cradled against his breast, ran around the bed to get his presents. He knelt on the floor and scarfed down half of the chocolates, before he knew what he was doing.

_Dark chocolate! Oh God! Magnus, I think I love you._

Alec and the Chairman read the fancy label, not recognizing the name at all, but Alec knew it was not something you bought in the supermarket. The omega then looked down at the phone Magnus had placed just inside the door, along with the box of heavenly chocolate.

It looked expensive.

He didn't dare touch it with his chocolate fingers, lest he transfer smudges to its pristine surface.

There was only one person he wanted to talk to, but he wasn't ready to face so much reality just yet. Maybe tomorrow he could figure out what to say. It was so kind of the alpha to offer, even after the way he sassed him, and in his own bedroom too!

_Oh God._

Alec stared at the closed door, fear and panic creeping into his heart again, as he thought about his recent behavior.

Was he crazy?!!

He was completely at Magnus' mercy here, and totally dependent on his good will. What would he do if the man grew tired of him?

'I should try to behave better!' he babbled in a scared voice to the small cat. The animal arched its back to look up at him, however he didn't seem to have an opinion at this time on the matter.

Alec stuffed more chocolate in his mouth, licking his fingers to ensure he didn't miss any. He knew he was stress eating but shit, he didn't care. His life was a complete disaster.

He should check on Magnus, though. He should at least make sure he ate something nutritious, if he was going to be working so hard to meet his deadline.

Alec went to wash his hands as he considered how to go about this, yelping in fright when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

The kitten mewed sadly as Alec carefully perched him on a convenient ledge of towels. He loved being held and hoped this was a temporary setback. However, on observing his master's guest frantically attempting to wash his face and comb his hair, the kitten decided this was a splendid idea and likewise began grooming his fur.

In the meantime, Alec anxiously rifled through the pre-packaged airline pouch Magnus had given him, with some basic toiletries.

No hair gel.

He looked longingly at Magnus' hair dryer and dizzying array of product, but he didn't have permission to touch.

The young man opted to just brush his teeth with the small folded toothbrush.

It was actually a point in Magnus' favor that he hadn't commented on his awful appearance. No one really wanted an unattractive omega, with red crying eyes and boring hair.

Alec washed out his mouth thinking.

That wasn't true, he knew that. Not every alpha was so unreasonable to expect 24 hour perfection. He took a few breaths to calm down, using this incident as a reminder of how well he had been treated here; how decent Magnus was. It could have been so much worse.

He returned to the bedroom, carefully retrieving the phone from the floor, before placing the kitten at his feet, to play.

It was his fault that Magnus was so dreadfully behind on whatever he was working on. Was he a tailor? Alec had never seen so many gorgeous bolts of fabric outside a store before. Maybe he was a fashion designer. Oh wow! Obviously, he was super talented, if clients were coming to pick up their completed outfits here.

But first.

Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and put his eye to the crack to peek out. He wasn't going out there if Magnus was irritable or mad. The man apologized and seemed to have calm down, but it was always safer to double-check. He had learnt that from bitter experience. He hadn't come this far or suffered so much pain, to be any new alpha's verbal or shudder... physical punching bag.

Chairman, drawn by his fixed stare, galloped across the room to stand in between his legs, so he could also look out the space in the door.

Alec could only gape miserably at the sight before him.

The alpha was not working at all! In fact, Magnus was sitting at one end of his sofa with his face buried in his hands, defeat written in every line of his body.

Alec whined softly.

His omega nature yearned to run outside, and put his arms immediately around the distressed alpha. But what if Magnus had changed his mind all together, and didn't want him anymore as he feared? He had disrupted the alpha's professional business, refused to wear his clothes, and barred him access to his room. What alpha would forgive all that?!

He licked his suddenly dry lips as he looked down at the animal, who also seemed worried.

'Mrow?' the kitten commented encouragingly, as it patted at the door with its tiny paw, wanting to go out to Magnus.

Alec didn't knowing what to do. Alphas did not take rejection from omegas well at all. He was lucky that it Magnus he was with. After all he had done to care for him, another alpha would have already slapped him across the face for his ingratitude.

There was no use in cowering behind the door, he knew that. If Magnus was the type of alpha who didn't want or like an omega with a little backbone, better to find out now, rather than later. They could both save themselves from a courtship that would be a complete waste of time.

He closed his eyes in misery, wondering if no one would ever love him, if only for a little while? He had to admit, he had been getting a bit excited about the courtship offer. He remembered how it was; the presents, the nice diners, the long hours of scenting until you were so blissed out, you didn't know what day of the week it was.

As soon as he was sure his heat was over, he would ask nurse cat to find him a shelter. He felt his stomach churn with fear, not wanting to think about leaving the safe haven of Magnus' luxurious loft. He hadn't realized how much he had latched on to at least having Magnus' support and protection, in the coming days.

Perhaps a show of obedience would soften the other man's heart. Alec ducked back into the room to put on the horrible smelling bathrobe, his nose wrinkling at the acid scent. It was rather rude to refuse first clothes, even if the omega had doubts about the proposed courtship.

Alec didn't want to leave. He didn't. He would do anything!

He groaned in despair.

The clothes smelt nothing like the lovely alpha at all. It wasn’t the outfit he was opposed against, just the smell.

He wasn't going to take Magnus' pillow, but there was no way he was going to be able to tolerate this awful Tide smell without some help. Magnus admitted he didn't know much about caring for omegas. Perhaps, he didn't know how sensitive an omega was to smells, during their heats.

He cuddled on the bed with the kitten for awhile to get some courage, and then waited patiently until the animal was comfortably settled in his pocket.

Taking a tiny step out the door, he smiled in trepidation as Magnus looked up with an astonished expression.

'Hello?' Alec said tentatively, as he crushed the pillow to his chest like a shield, his eyes just peeking over the top, 'do you still want company?'

'Of course!' Magnus cried with an inviting smile as he jumped up, almost tripping over his feet in excitement. He fluffed up the sofa cushions unnecessarily. 'I am so happy you're here. Come sit.'

They both looked at each other, as their scents almost changed simultaneously. Alec was drawn forward as Magnus' intricate citrus and wood smell hit him in the face. Magnus was happy that he was here! He was! He was worried for nothing. Magnus still wanted him!

With a big relieved grin, he hurried to curl up on the spot on the sofa Magnus just vacated, moaning softly. The sofa was still warm from his body. 'Thank you.'

Alec sat cross-legged and pulled some of the sofa cushions closer, arranging the pillow carefully under his arm. He then placed his precious chocolate on the coffee table in front of him, but kept the alpha's mobile in his hand to protect it. All this time, he was not aware that Magnus' jaw was hanging open.

Magnus blanked out as he stared at Alec's movements. Was the beautiful omega making a small nest on his sofa? It was enough to make the alpha drop to his knees with longing.

My omega.

If only.

'Magnus?' Alec exclaimed in surprise, as the alpha growled low and deep in his chest.

'Can I kiss you, darling?' he said hoarsely, 'Please!'

Alec leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips, purring in delight when Magnus pushed his fingers through his hair, to deepen the kiss.

'Mew mew mew!,' the chairman protested in annoyance, wanting a share of all the kisses and cuddles going around.

The alpha pressed his forehead to his, 'you really do it for me, Alec. I wish I could say it more eloquently. You've turned my brain to fucking mush.'

'And I like being near you too,' the boy replied in a much more composed voice, even though his heart was beating fast at his declaration. 'You are a very kind, loving alpha, trust me I know the difference. And I know you doubt yourself, but you've taken very good care of me. I am so very grateful.'

Magnus saw a beam of longing in Alec's eyes as he looked up, before it was hidden. He cupped his cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb.

_Oh darling, no need to hide what you feel. It's not just the hormones, honey. I feel it too. Please stay and get to know me better. I would like that so much._

'But you have work to do now,' Alec gave him a stern look, interrupting his inner monologue. 'This isn't the time for romance. Get off your knees. The suit isn't going to sew itself.'

Magnus looked stunned for a moment, before grinning like a lunatic.

Alec was such a wonder. Gentle and loving, but firm and sensible, all at the same time. What a mate he would make! How could he make him his? He didn't have a clue how to court an omega properly! He should get a book. Did he even stand a chance?

He took a few more sips of his lips, smiling at the bashful look on Alec's face, as though he couldn't believe he was kissing him. They had amazing chemistry that much was certain.

With renewed energy and focus he climbed to his feet, and returned to the work table.

In the meantime, the kitten was watching him with a slitty-eyed look of ecstasy from its high point on Alec's knee, where it sprawled in regal splendor. The omega was stroking its small body, and the cat was giving Magnus a look as if to say, 'you really need to come try this!'

Magnus pressed his lips together in amusement. Having Alexander caress his back like that would be totally counterproductive to getting any work done. He smiled fondly though, as Alec's beautiful eyes followed him around the room. He couldn't help himself. It seemed unreal how devastated he had felt, a few minutes ago when the omega had run away from him.

Magnus, who was now in the mood for color, unrolled a fabulous bright blue peacock colored fabric with a flourish, grinning as his audience behind him, oohed and aahed unexpectedly.

'I wish I could help,' Alec murmured, 'but all I can do is buttons.'

Magnus turned to him with a hopeful look, 'wait, you can sew?'

'Only buttons,' Alec repeated, getting worried by the thrilled expression in the alpha's eyes.

Magnus quickly threaded a needle, and cut the cloth with the precision and speed of a surgeon. 'All I need is a straight stitch, honey. Like this.'

'No, no I cant!' he said in a panicked voice. He wasn't good at anything. Hadn’t Richard told him that a hundred times. He would ruin Magnus' masterpiece and then he would be punished. 'I just sew shirt buttons when they fall off.'

'Please try, honey. Please. It will be alright.'

Alec chewed his bottom lip anxiously as he took the needle. Okay, this didn't look too hard, and anything to help the alpha who was so kind to him. He bet Magnus even had mild punishments, like scrubbing the floor or missing dinner. He hadn't forgotten that Magnus had declared no punishments ever, but that was still left to be seen.

Alec tried a stitch or two under the kitten's watchful gaze. Well at least it passed his sniff test.

'Beautiful!' the alpha exclaimed encouragingly over his shoulder, making Alec blush faintly at his praise. He knew Magnus was overdoing it, but Alec would take a happy alpha over a sour one, any day of the week. Dare he request a small reward?

'Can I smell you, Magnus?' he asked softly.

The alpha looked surprised at the question as he bared his neck. 'You don't have to ask, sweetheart. Are you feeling alright? Come here.'

Alec buried his nose against the alpha, inhaling deeply as Magnus wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him to gently to sit in his lap. The alpha rubbed his tummy carefully, thinking perhaps the drugs were making him sick. They weren't, but Alec wasn't about to tell him that! He was alright now, feeling wonderfully calm and focused, so much so he barely reacted when the doorbell rang.

'No way', Magnus swore under his breath looking at the clock, 'Stay here, honey. Chairman, look after Alexander.'

Now that the alpha wasn't holding him, the desire to bolt into the next room was suddenly so strong, Alec had to clench his hands together. But Magnus had assured him he would not bring anyone inside. He wanted to be good for the other man. Alphas liked obedient omegas. If he wanted any chance for this relationship to succeed, he had to try.

Sensing his new friend's distress, the kitten butted his head in his side, until Alec picked him up in his arms

At the door however, the alpha looked through the peephole for a long moment, not recognizing his visitor at all. 'Who is it?'

'Detective Garroway, NYPD,' the tall dark skinned man introduced himself, holding up his badge, 'Can we speak?'


	11. The two alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody who has given me kudos. I can't believe i have gotten over 200. Thank you so much.
> 
> Chapter warning: mention of rape.

_A detective?_

_Here?_

_Oh crap, that was quick!_

Magnus turned to the omega and with a wave of his hand, he silently pointed towards the bedroom. The young man needed no further urging as he gently grabbed the chairman under his tummy, and dashed off to safety.

'One second,' Magnus stalled, putting the chain on the door before opening it a crack. 'Good evening, detective.'

The man smiled pleasantly in reply, 'Good evening, Mr. Bane?'

'Yes.'

'Can I come in?'

_Alpha. Shit, shit, shit he was a frigging alpha!_

'No, I have a guest,' Magnus explained, trying to be as calm as possible, making it up as he went. Alexander's safety was the only thing that mattered. 'Can we talk out here?'

'A guest?' the detective pressed, taking out a photograph from his coat pocket. 'Would it be this omega?'

Of course it would be, Magnus knew that, but he played along. He needed to be sure this detective was on their side. There were many persons in society that believed an omega belonged with their mate, no matter if they no longer wanted to be, or if they were being hurt or abused.

Magnus took the photo of Alexander and another man, who was obviously Richard, judging by the way they were hugging with big smiles on their faces. Magnus found himself absently caressing Alec's face with his thumb.

He looked so happy.

'Yes,' he said softly, feeling confused, the photograph throwing him off balance a bit. 'He's here. He's safe.'

The detective nodded as he closed his eyes in relief.

_Thank God!_

When he had first heard about the boy, he winced. An omega in heat, running around in public? He was lucky to be alive. 'Can you open the door? I need to physically see him to ascertain his safety.'

'You must be crazy. You're not coming in here, not with that gun!' Magnus hissed, pushing the upsetting photograph back into the man's hands. He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn't going to think about how inside he felt as though something vital was splintering apart, seeing the young man sitting so happily on his alpha's lap.

That wasn't important now, he told himself.

_Suck up the pain._

That photo meant nothing. Nothing!

Hasn’t he seen the bruises for himself? Hadn’t Alec cried to the point of almost choking, begging for a place to stay?

In any case, he had promised the omega a safe space for as long as he needed. Alex was under his protection, until the omega ordered him away. He wasn't letting an armed alpha anyway near him.

'Alright, we can do that,' the detective nodded in agreement, raising his hand in a calming gesture, recognizing all the signs of a man on the edge. 'I am going to call some back up, and they will come secure my weapon. Do you think Mr. Lightwood can hear me from this distance?'

Magnus tried to look as though he knew all along that this was the omega's last name.

'Didn't you come in a car?' he asked in confusion as the detective radioed for assistance, 'just go lock up your weapons, and come back up.'

The detective looked at him stonily.

'It's not like we are going to climb out the fire escape,' Magnus exclaimed in surprise, both his eyebrows raising when he realised that this is exactly what the other man thought.

The alpha narrowed his eyes in annoyance, wondering what other lies Alec's mate has been saying about him. Alec hadn't been kidnapped, he ran away! Oh, this will be fucking interesting!

'Go ahead,' Magnus invited him to speak. Alec was probably listening at the door anyway.

'Mr. Lightwood!' the detective shouted, 'this is the police. Can you answer me?!'

'Magnus, what should I say?' Alec stammered unsurely after a few seconds.

'That was great, Alexander!' the man called to him reassuringly, 'everything is okay here.'

'So why didn't you take him to the hospital?!' the detective demanded, getting down to the fine details now that he was sure of at least the omega's immediate position. 'They have special facilities where he could have waited out his heat in safety.'

'There wasn't time!'

Garroway gave him a look of pointed disgust, causing Magnus to swallow nervously.

The law wasn't exactly on his side, because an omega couldn't consent to anything during their heats. Some would think it was a mercy to help a suffering omega. However, if it really came down to it, Magnus could be charged for rape if the omega didn't collaborate his story.

He wasn't worried. Alec would back him up. It's just the way this gun-toting detective was towering around and about him, was making him anxious. He was an officer who was used to being obeyed and it showed.

'He took some heat suppressants,' Magnus found himself confessing unnecessarily under the man's steely glare. 'They are working. Alexander is himself, I assure you.'

A small scared whimper from the bedroom shook Magnus out of his cowered stance, as sure as a good jolt from a taser. Alec needed him. He had to be strong.

The detective glared down at him in surprise, as Magnus growled suddenly in primitive warning.

_My omega! Keep back!_

'Mr. Bane, calm down!' the other man insisted, 'we are not doing this alpha to alpha neanderthal shit. We will just wind up bouncing off the walls, and then be right back here, with a young man who needs help! Calm down!'

'I am perfectly calm,' Magnus bit out, smiling with a lot of teeth. He was still too much on the edge to be rationale, but he noted the detective's words. He said he wanted to help Alexander. He hoped he meant it, and this wasn't a ploy to get into the apartment, to drag the omega away. The detective was bigger than he was, but he was confident that he could hold him back for a few seconds, and let the Alec make a run for it.

In the meantime, the two alphas continued glaring at each other.

'Magnus?' Alec called worriedly, because of the raised voices he heard.

'Mr. Lightwood?'

'Yes?'

'I would like it if you kept talking,' the detective instructed him.

'What would you like to talk about?' Alec asked nervously.

Magnus groaned, sensing the omega's anxiety.

'There's a book on the nightstand,' Magnus tried to help him out and keep him focused, 'read me the second chapter, sweet....er, Alexander.'

There was silence for a few seconds as the omega thought about this. 'I don't understand, Magnus. Are you trying to prevent me from hearing your conversation? What are you talking about with the officer?'

It would be better to explain it all to the young man, he knew that. He should tell him why it is they were standing outside, and that the officer wanted to be certain of the omega's position as they waited for back up, but he didn't want the young man frightened.

'Magnus!' Alec wailed, 'what don't you want me hear?! Don't betray me, please! Please, don't let anyone take me away! Magnus, please!'

Magnus cringed at the fear in his voice, wanting to go to him, but afraid of leaving the front door partially open.

'No one is taking you anywhere, sir,' the detective insisted, pained to hear the man's terrified sobs. 'We will come to you. You don't have to move. Just give us a few minutes here.'

Magnus glared at him as the omega continued to cry softly. He was this close to closing the damn door in his face, (to hell with the consequences) when the bedroom door opened a crack, 'Magnus, don't leave me!'

'I'm here,' he replied, suddenly realizing it was he who needed to keep talking to keep everyone calm, including himself. So of course, his normal loquacious personality chose to desert him at that exact moment.

In the end, he began singing a lullaby that his mom used to hum to him when he had nightmares.

'Wow!' Alec praised him softly, when he was done. ‘That was beautiful. What was it?'

'A lullaby from my childhood.'

Alec sucked in a pained breath.

_Lullabies!_

Of all the things Magnus could have chosen to sing, why a lullaby?

It was just a coincidence, he told himself. He was an omega, and everyone thought that omegas lived and dreamed about pups and being pregnant all the time. There was no way that Magnus could know his horrible secret.

'Why don't you sing me one?' Magnus begged, 'do you know twinkle, twinkle little star?'

'No, I don't!’ Alec said in a surprisingly aggressive tone, and then began reading chapter two from Magnus’ book on outdoor decorating. Magnus and the detective exchanged a confused look at his abrupt change in mood. Fortunately, by this time, back up had arrived and the weapon was secured.

Magnus took a deep breath as he unlocked the front door, and let the man in.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when the detective walked slowly into the middle of the living room, and immediately sank on his knees in a show of submission, exactly where the omega could see him. This was a good sign. A sign that the man was here to talk, not just act.

Actually, this wasn't a bad idea at all. Obviously, this detective had experience in dealing with skittish omegas.

Magnus hurried to kneel on the floor along with the officer. However he angled his body slightly, so that he was between the bedroom and the man, just in case.

He knew he was being all territorial as fuck, considering Alec wasn't his omega. His inner alpha told him to shut the hell up. Richard the prick wasn't here, so by all intents and purposes he was Alec's alpha right now. Who else did the young man have to fight on his behalf?!

In the meantime, Alexander was so pleased by such consideration for his comfort by the two alphas that he opened the door all the way. He dried his tears and smiled down at the men. 'Hello, alphas. May I bring you two waters to drink?'

Magnus smiled up at him in turn. He was such a brave omega, and thank God, they figured out the clothes situation! He couldn't imagine the look on the detective's face, if Alec was still parading around naked.

However, not everyone was pleased or so easily mollified. The chairman, thoroughly upset by being confined under a decorative basket for so long, dashed out to stand protectively in front of Alec, hissing and spitting like a deranged miniature Pokémon. If Magnus hadn't moved so quickly, the detective's arm would have been severely scratched.

'What the bloody hell was that?!' Garroway yelped in fright, as Magnus struggled to calm his pet.

Alec held out his arms and Chairman meow ran back across the room and climbed up into his large hands, immediately settling down with a contended purr. He was happy to return to the warm embrace of the lovely smelling omega.

'I really hate cats,' the detective mumbled, as Alec sat on a chair on the far side of the room. 'I am more of a dog person.'

Alec gasped and hastily clapped his hands over the kitten's ears, so he wouldn't hear such horrible things.


	12. And Richard makes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for mature relationship themes. Also brief discrimination against transgender persons (trigger warning).
> 
> Thanks to all on the Shadowhunter Discord for allowing me to bounce ideas off you. And also thank you for your support when things got dark.

‘Hello, Alexander,' the detective said pleasantly, in a fatherly sort of way, 'is it okay to call you that?'

The omega smiled shyly, 'yes, but people just call me Alec. You can say that. Say um... Alec.'

'Okay Alec, you can call me Luke,' the man replied softly, trying not to spook the boy and derail all the excellent progress that had been made.

Magnus noticed Alec looking at him nervously.

_What?_

_Oh right._

He nodded his head awkwardly to give his permission.

This was really odd. Did all alphas do this? He truly needed to get some advice about alpha-omega behavior. It felt completely ridiculous. Alec could talk to any alpha, and call them by name if he wanted. He had a good brain in his head, why would he ever need his permission? However, it was probably good that Alec was deferring to him. It gave them a united front, and they could act quickly in concert if the need arose.

'Alec, it's good to see you walking around,' Luke continued when the omega refocused on him, 'Are you well? Do you need any sort of medical attention?'

Alec shook his head, gently stroking the kitten in his arms to keep from being nervous, 'no, thank you.'

'Are you sure?' the man insisted, 'are you hurt anywhere? I see the bruises on your face.'

The omega blushed in embarrassment and quickly bowed his head, as if the bruises were his stupid fault. 'Nurse Cat put some ointment on my face. It hurts a little.'

'Nurse Cat?'

'She's a friend of mine,' Magnus interjected softly. 'A nurse from the ER. She's been supervising his medical care.'

The detective looked at him with a bit more warmth and respect, mentally revising his earlier thoughts that perhaps Alec's mate had been right, and Bane had taken advantage of a desperate omega.

'That is great, but Alec,' Luke said, 'Your Richard is very worried about you. He's shut down a whole wing of a hospital to care for you. Are you sure you don't want to get checked out by a doctor?'

The detective was not surprised when everyone tensed around him.

He hadn't gotten a good vibe from Alec's mate, from the moment the man barreled into the police station and started making demands. Not only had the alpha not immediately informed the police about the missing omega, and risked Alec's life as far as he was concerned, he had carried out his own dubious investigations in the meantime. Garroway also had a hard time keeping his cool, as the man demanded that they collect his wayward omega and arrest that tranny slut, who was holding him.

'Magnus?' Alec called softly, noticing his friend massaging his temple.

The man smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Richard had shut down a whole hospital wing? He knew it! He knew that Alec belonged to some fabulously, wealthy or important person. The life he could offer Alec would only be a downgrade. Why would Alec even consider him?

Magnus opened his eyes and looked directly into Alec's large hazel ones.

_I would love you more Alexander, I'm sure of it._

The omega blushed again but this time with pleasure, basking in the alpha's intense possessive stare. Oh goodness, now wasn't the time for romance and courting. What was Magnus doing?!

'Something going on here, I should know about?' Garroway noted in a concerned manner, worried about a further complication in this affair, no pun intended. He wasn't here to pass judgement on anyone. All the detective cared about was making sure the omega was safe.

Magnus shook his head and looked away.

_Whoa._

This was insanity at the highest. Here he was, the biggest player in New York, wanting to suddenly settle down and get all domestic with an omega.

_Yeah, but what an omega!_

Alec had a shy sexy way about him that a man would walk over hot coals for. Magnus felt his heart pound in double time as his alpha instincts goaded him. Try Magnus! Try! Alec might say yes to your offer, as humble as it might be in comparison to his current life. An image in his head of Alec looking cute and adorable, dancing happily around his loft with chairman meow in this arms, made him sigh with longing.

'So,' Luke continued a bit unsure, not entirely certain about the emotional undercurrents he felt in the room, 'Richard wanted to come here, but I didn't think..'

He held out his hands reassuringly as Alec jerked back, shaking his head. 'No, I don't want him. Please. Please, don't let him come near me. Magnus, don't let him come here!'

'Alright,' the detective immediately agreed, 'alright, calm down. Nice deep breaths.'

'Alright?' Magnus asked in suspicion and disbelief, 'what does that mean?'

'It means that if Alec doesn't want to see him, that is his choice, don't you think?' the policeman explained, 'But Alec, I still have to call him and tell him you are safe.'

Magnus nodded his head. That was reasonable. He would hope someone would do that for him, if the situation was reversed.

'Would you like to speak to him, Alec?' Luke pressed gently, 'you can let him hear your voice, so he knows you are safe.'

The omega whimpered and shrank back in his chair as if trying to make himself small. The chairman mewed in high pitched concern, as his friend trembled in fright.

'Luke? Can I call you Luke?' Magnus jumped in, feeling confident now that the detective would listen and respect what they had to say. He hadn't talked down to the omega as some alphas tended to do. He asked Alec not ordered, and had been careful of the omega's space. 'Please, stop. Alexander doesn't want to see his mate. He doesn't even want to discuss him. Look, he didn't get those bruises on his face by walking into a wall. Please, leave him be.'

Luke's eyes hardened.

Another black mark against the absent alpha! He was finding it more difficult to maintain his professionalism in light of this new information. The omega infront of him looked so scared and miserable. 'Alec, can you look at me? Please.'

It took some doing but with Magnus softly encouraging him, Alec looked up at the unfamiliar alpha.

'We are going to keep you safe Alec, don't worry,' the detective promised. 'We'll figure out something. But I still have to call him, okay? Let's do it now, and just get it over with, and then you can lay down. Don't worry, I'll do all the talking. Mr. Bane, will assist me.'

'Okay,' the omega eventually agreed in a reluctant way, putting his faith in the two alphas. He bent his head worriedly, smiling as the kitten gave him a lick on his chin with its small scratchy tongue, as if for good luck.

The detective pulled out his phone, dialing the number he had on a business card. 'Hello? This is Detective Garroway.'

He put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

'Garroway!' a voice barked out clearly annoyed, 'we were supposed to go together. Where the hell are you?!'

Luke grimaced as the omega flinched and hid his face in his hands. 'And as I already told you sir, we don't let civilians ride along, unless under very special circumstances. But good news, sir.'

Richard breathed out quietly, 'you found him?'

'I am looking at him right now, and he is unharmed. Tired but alright.'

'Did you touch him?!'

Like stared at his phone in astonishment.

'No, I did not, sir,' he answered frostily.

'But he's in heat!' Richard growled at him, 'that's why you left me here. You wanted him for yourself!'

'Sir,' Luke interrupted, trying to hold on to his anger, 'don't you want to talk to your omega and tell him something reassuring.'

'Oh, I will talk to Alec in a minute, don't you worry,' he sneered in a nasty way, 'I am a few streets away.'

Alec screamed in denial and jumped to his feet, running straight into Magnus' arms.

'I've got you!' Magnus shouted, reacting to the sheer panic coming off the young man. Alec was burrowing himself into his arms, as though he wanted to hide under his skin. Magnus sat back on the floor and rocked him to and fro, whispering words of comfort into his ear. The chairman in the meantime, was frantically kneading his tiny paws into Alec's thigh.

'Who is that?' the man on the phone asked in surprise, 'who is that with my Alexander? It's him, isn't it? Let me talk to Bane! That disgusting sonavabitch!'

Garroway gave Magnus a look of warning. They didn't need an alpha to alpha screaming match, to make matters worse. However, Magnus just shook his head. He wasn't about to give the man the time of day, not when he had a frightened omega to take care of.

'What?! Is he scared when its another alpha? Bane, can you hear me?! I will take your head off, if Alec is injured in anyway!'

'Sir, my officers will not allow you into the building,' the detective tried to reason with the man one last time, 'please return to the police station.'

'You just bring my Alexander down to the entrance,' Richard talked over him, 'Ugh, when I get my hands on that boy.'

Garroway sighed as a low growl erupted from Magnus, increasing in intensity with each passing second.

Wonderful.

To his credit, Luke felt Magnus had held on far longer to his emotions, than he would have had.

'Are you growling at me, Garroway!' the alpha on the phone sputtered with anger and surprise, 'Are you challenging me for my omega. What the hell? Do you know who I am? I will have your badge, you piece of ...'

'Richard,' Alec suddenly spoke up, causing the room to fall dead silent. 'Richard, I am here.'

'Alec,' the man cried in a beseeching voice. 'Why did you run away like that? Do you know how worried I've been? You alright? Did that alpha treat you okay? I know he had to be with you baby, during your heat. Don't worry, I am not mad. I bet you thought I was, didn't you? I bought you some pregnancy prevention pills, just in case. I am coming to get you, baby.'

'Don't baby me, you worthless liar!' Alec shouted. He slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked by his own temper.

'What? What did I lie about?!

'I can't do this anymore, Richard please,' AIec cried out in despair, 'You're hurting me!'

'Oh jeez not this again. You're still upset that I wouldn't let you keep one of the pups?!'

Magnus jaw dropped open as Alec gasped, his face turning purple.

'I....You ...want to talk about this now?!’ the omega shrieked in disbelief at his mate. 'Now! Now?! In front of God and everybody?! After, I have been begging you for weeks!'

Magnus absently rubbed the omega's back, working on complete autopilot at this point.

'Sure, why not?' Richard answered in a belligerent tone. 'You started it.'

Alec sighed, incredulous at how immature the man could be. 'You promised me. You promised I could keep a pup from each litter to build our family.'

'And so because I didn't,' Richard reasoned in a belligerent tone, 'you went ahead and miscarried the whole lot, and now you can't get pregnant again!'

Alec sucked in another sharp breath, turning to Magnus who rightly had a look on his face like he was smacked by a frying pan.

Magnus remembered Alec said they were fighting a lot, but he hadn’t given any thought about what that was really. He didn’t expect anything like this. How horrible! Alec had lost his pups.

'You should be thanking me that I still want you!' Richard growled, 'a barren omega is practically useless.'

'I am not barren,' Alec murmured to Magnus, begging him to believe him.

However, as Magnus continued to stare, not knowing what the heck to say, the omega felt his head swim. This is not how he wanted to share his secret with the alpha. This was ... this was too much. Large yellow dots appeared before his eyes, 'the doctor says it's the stress.'

Chairman meow mewled in fright, as Alec slumped forward and fainted on Magnus' chest.


	13. Pick me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am introducing new elements to the verse.  
> Thank you all for reading my story.

Alec opened his eyes, startled to find his new friend so close to his face. Chairman meow cried piteously, as he scrambled up his neck and began frantically licking his cheek.

Magnus came into view, hovering over him in a protective way, where he lay on the couch. 'Sorry. I tried to take him off your chest, but he was kicking up a fuss.'

Alec opened his robe and tucked the kitten against his breast, closing the folds tightly to form a warm, dark place.

Magnus gaped in disbelief.

It was the first time that the animal had quieted down since Alec had passed out. 'How did you do that?'

'Omega magic,' Alec said with a faint grin and slight waggle of his eyebrow, as he gently caressed the small bump on his torso.

Their smiles faded as they looked at each other sadly, and all the memories of their last conversation rolled over them. It was difficult to know what to say.

Magnus propped the man's head up with one hand. 'How are you feeling? Here, drink some water.'

Alec obediently drank the whole glass before turning at the sound of raised voices. Fortunately, it was only the detective on his cell phone, waving his arms around in annoyance as he argued with his caller.

'Is Richard here?' Alec whispered, looking all around fearfully.

Magnus let out a big breath as he gently took Alec's hand. He wanted to tell him don't think about the alpha, but he knew that Alec would worry and fret, and most likely make himself sick. 'Richard punched one of the officers downstairs, and was arrested.'

Alec gasped and then groaned, covering his face in embarrassment for his mate's actions. 'Is the officer, okay?'

'Yes, he's fine,' Magnus replied, trying not to smile.

Luke's officers were good guys. When they found out that Alec was possibly being abused, the men took great delight in stuffing the alpha, non to gently into the back of their vehicle.

'Alexander, I am so so sorry that you lost your pups,' Magnus said softly, squeezing his fingers. 'It must have been horrible!'

Alec closed his eyes, breathing in the calming scent of the alpha. 'Thank you, Magnus. I really appreciate you saying that.'

The man used his thumb to wipe away the single tear that slid down the omega's cheek. 'Did you get counseling?'

Alec nodded his head. 'Yes. The doctors insisted on it.'

'Okay, that is good,' the alpha choked out in a relieved voice.

'Magnus? Can I tell you something?'

'Of course, darling,' the alpha reassured him, kneeling at his side.

Alec moistened his lips, as fresh tears trembled in his eyes, 'Magnus, it was my fault. I fell. I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'By any chance, were you fighting with Richard at the time?'

He knew the answer the second Alec hesitated.

Magnus picked up a lamp from the side table, and flung it hard against the wall. It was the only way he could express himself right at that exact moment. He was going to kill Richard!

'Alpha!' Alec cried out in concern, as he opened his arms, 'alpha, come here to me. Come now.'

Magnus stumbled into the omega's embrace, struggling to calm himself, even as Alec reached up to massage his temples.

'Shhh,' Alec purred softly, tucking him against the side of his body, 'no more talking.'

The omega waved off the detective, as the man bounded into the living room to investigate the disturbance. Of course, he raised one eyebrow to see the two men wrapped around each other like peanut butter and jelly.

Right.

Luke knew something was going on with them. He smiled gently as he walked away to continue his phone conversation, glad that the omega wasn't totally alone in his current situation.

'I'm not some damned kitten, for you to pacify,' Magnus in the meantime grumbled against Alec's neck, 'I'm an alpha.'

'Shush!' Alec said more sternly, 'no more roaring, alpha.'

'Grrr,' Magnus responded playfully. Alec huffed with quiet laughter, causing Magnus to hook a possessive arm around his waist.

He was never letting the omega out of his sight, never. He's didn't quite understand why he felt so strongly about the man who had suddenly barreled into his life. He felt scared, and wonderful and so amazing, all rolled in one. Magnus thought he had it all together and was living his best life, but now with Alec in his arms, he knew something necessary was missing from his existence all this time. He must convince Alec to be his! In the meantime, he would protect the omega with everything he had within him.

Both of their heads turned as Luke shouted on the telephone, 'Grey area! What the hell does that mean? An omega has rights, dammit!'

Magnus pulled Alec back as he tried to rise.

'What is going on?' Alec said worriedly, as he turned his head to gaze into the other man's brown eyes. 'Is there something wrong?'

Magnus reached out one hand to caress his face, groaning when Alec pressed his cheek lovingly into his palm. The omega was killing him with his sweet gentle ways. 'Darling, can I ask you something? And it's totally okay if you don't want to answer.'

He felt Alec tense under him. 'What is it?'

Magnus tried to keep his expression neutral, 'you were okay with giving up your pups? Did you agree to this?

Alec turned his head away to study the ceiling.

'It's okay if you don't want to answer,' Magnus reiterated, as he felt the slight tremble in his frame.

'Why are you asking me this?'

Magnus lips pressed into a thin line. Why? Because in his book, this wasn't legal if Alec didn't explicitly consent. This sounded like Richard was using Alec as an alpha mill, because that was what made male omegas so unique and special, and more importantly, so valuable. All their pups were alphas.

'He said I could keep one,' Alec mumbled, still looking at the ceiling, 'he promised. He said we would always have more, so I agreed. He was so happy. But then he changed his mind, and said I couldn't keep any of the pups. I was upset and he kept having to use his alpha voice to calm me down. I don't ....don't remember much about it at all, actually.'

Alec had a dazed look on his face, as if he wasn't sure where he was. Just how many times did Richard use his alpha voice on him?!! The bastard! Perhaps he used his voice to get his omega to agree in the first place? They would never know for sure. Luke said he would investigate and certainly, great strides had been made to protect omegas in the last couple of decades, but they were still seen as an inferior gender on the whole.

'Alexander?' he said softly caressing his cheek, 'you okay?'

The omega snapped back to the present, 'Richard is a liar, Magnus. I feel I will die if he touches me again!'

Magnus crushed him to his chest, trying to hold him together as the sobs broke Alec apart. 'Oh Magnus! There was so much blood.'

He knew Alec was strong, but not this strong. He was strong enough to not only recognize the alpha voice being used on him, he was strong enough to break free of it. He'd never heard of an omega being able to do that! Perhaps Alec's instinct to protect his pups, gave him that last extra bit of willpower to resist. But in the end the consequences had been terrible. Alec had fallen, and lost all his babies.

Bile rose up in his throat but he forced it down. Alec needed him now, not his anger.

'Shhh, it's going to be alright.' His shirt was getting soaked but he didn't care as he massaged Alec's scalp comfortingly with his fingertips. 'I've got you. Richard is far away. You're safe. You're safe.'

He understood now why Alec ran away. The physical abuse had just been the last straw. But couldn't the rest of his family have helped him, when this was going on? Where the fuck were they? Even if his parents were dead, didn't he have a sibling, a cousin or a friend? Surely, they noticed he was pregnant. Was Alec so distraught by the horror of his circumstance, that he didn't have the presence of mind to telephone anyone?

Luke returned, casting a hard suspicious look at Magnus, his alpha instincts reacting to the distressed omega. 'Alec, is everything alright? Is Mr. Bane vexing you? I will throw him out in the corridor!'

Alec smiled at all the concern he felt surrounding him. He wiped his eyes. 'I'm okay. I was thinking sad thoughts. Mr. Bane is completely wonderful and so are you. Thank you for helping me. I am sorry one of your officers was hurt.'

The detective nodded his head as he took a chair close by. 'Please, Alec. You don't have to thank me. This is my job.'

Luke steepled his fingers together to observe them, something obviously on his mind. 'Look, I am sorry to have to poke my head into your personal matters Alec, but I've been chatting with the legal peoples. You need to make some decisions about your care. Can you tell me what is this going on between you two?'

'We're courting!' Alec announced happily, with a bright smile. Magnus of course was so shocked by this information that he rolled over the side of the couch, and fell on his bum.

'Magnus?' Alec said with a frown, looking over the edge, 'What are you doing down there? You look ridiculous.'

Slowly the truth dawned on the omega, as the other man gaped up at him. 'You've changed your mind?!' Why?! Magnus, why?!'

Alec's lips trembled as his mind and heart raced. He felt like he was going to throw up. 'I can show you my medical reports! I'm healthy, Magnus! I'm not barren.'

Alec closed his eyes.

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit._

_This wasn't happening!_

Magnus was not abandoning him, but at the same time, a little voice in his ear told him he was being selfish. What would an alpha want with an omega that he wasn't sure could have pups?

'I understand,' Alec replied in a strained whisper, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The kitten jumped down on his knee, and was looking down at his master with a perplexed scowl, 'Mrow?'

The devastated expression on the omega's face, finally shook Magnus out of his stupor.

'No, _you_ don't understand!' Magnus insisted as he crawled up awkwardly on the sofa. The omega pulled away as he tried to embrace him. 'Yes! Alexander, yes. I would love to be courting you?!' I just didn't know that you thought we were already. It caught me off guard, darling!'

Alec looked at him doubtfully, totally confused. 'Magnus, why did you insist I wear your clothes?'

Now it was Magnus' turn to be all bewildered. 'Clothes? Because you didn't have any?'

Alec's jaw dropped open.

_Oh...._

_...crap._

Magnus had not known about the courting tradition of first clothes. Alec tried to smile as he turned to the officer, but it came out more like a grimace.

'Detective Garroway,' the omega said in an embarrassed whisper. 'We are not courting. That was a miscommunication.'

'No, no!' Magnus insisted, trying and failing to get his arms around the omega. 'Luke, we are definitely courting! Definitely! Like 100 percent!'

Chairman meow covered his eyes with his paws, as if embarrassed to look at his owner, stumble all over the place.

'Magnus,' Alec said softly, trying to hold him off, 'you don't have do to this. It's alright, I made a mistake. '

Desperate, Magnus climbed on to his lap, he didn't care who was looking. He would go down on his knees and beg if he had to. 'I know I am a shit alpha. I know I don't know anything about omegas, but I am going to get a book and learn everything! Please, Alexander. Please pick me!'

'Meew meew!' the chairman added in an insistent voice, as he scurried to sit in Magnus' arms as if to add weight to the request. The three men smiled at the persistent bundle of fluff.

Alec sighed and kissed the kitten between his ears, before tenderly cradling Magnus' head in both his hands, to press a lingering kiss on the alpha's forehead.

_Please pick me?_

As if Alec could deny the lovely alpha anything. Magnus had opened his home to him, bathed him, given him food and a safe place to sleep. He cared for him when he was at his lowest point, always showing him respect and consideration, when he had no real reason to do so. The alpha had saved his life. How could he not love and want him? He would be so lucky to have Magnus court him.

'Omegas are a lot of work,' he said in a trembling voice, wanting to give the man a way out. 'Read the book first. It's okay if you want to change your mind.'

'So that's a maybe right!' Magnus pressed eagerly, feeling horrible to back Alec into a corner when he wasn't at his best, but the alpha couldn't let him get away. To think Alec believed he was being courted all this time!

Luke looked at Alec, and Alec looked at Magnus' excited face.

'We're not courting at the moment,' the omega decided, with a growing smile of confidence and happiness , 'but we definitely want to!'

Alec giggled when Magnus placed a loud kiss on his cheek.


	14. The fiercest protector in all the land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my long absence. I was busy with a writing challenge. Thank you to all who reached out, wanting to know what was going on. It is nice to know that you are missed :)

The corner of Luke's mouth edged up in a smile.

Alec didn't see, because he was too busy, frantically nuzzling the underneath of the alpha's neck, with an adoring look in his eyes.

It went against the natural order of things for an alpha to grovel for an omega like how Magnus had done. However, some treasures only came around once in a lifetime, and Bane was apparently wise enough to know that. Magnus was not your typical trigger sensitive, angry alpha. He was unusually compassionate for both a man and an alpha, but Alec wasn't your normal omega either. He was an omega who not only had the size and build of alpha, but also had the fighting spirit of one. They were oddly matching when taken as a whole.

Garroway was pleased for them.

Not only did they make an extremely handsome couple, but the way they were hugging and gently scenting, spoke to the love and care that was already developing between them, even in this short time.

'Magnus?' Alec murmured anxiously, absently petting the kitten as it sprawled over his thigh, as though the omega was his personal property.

The older man kissed his forehead. 'I'm here.'

Alec licked his dry lips, and Magnus frowned at the slight bitterness in his scent. 'What is it, my darling?'

'The doctors are not sure when I can have pups again,' he confessed in a small voice, trying to look him in the eye.

Magnus just shook his head as he gently cupped the omega's face in his hands. 'I don't want you worrying about this! When the time is right, you will get pregnant again. I am sure of it. In the meantime, you need to take care of yourself. Let me help. We are going to feed you up, and you need more sleep. Okay?'

The omega felt himself almost melting in relief. He had always been taught that the primary role of an omega was to bear pups, and care for them and his alpha. He was overjoyed that Magnus, who now knew the whole of his secret, still wanted him. And not only did Magnus want him, he wanted to care for him and make him well again. 'Thank you. I don't know what to say. My Magnus.'

The alpha smiled happily, at the intense look of longing in the omega's expression.

'I would like to help too, if I can?' Luke broke in their conversation. The two men turned to him.

'But first,' he pleaded to Alec, as he took out his handkerchief and pressed it hard to his face to cover his nose and mouth. He knew Alex really had no control at how his happiness made him smell so wonderful, and desirable, but that was little comfort.

Alec blushed a deep magenta and disentangled himself from Magnus' arms, shuffling down quickly to the end of the sofa. 'I am so sorry, alphas! I will try to calm down.'

Luke pointed a warning finger at Magnus, but he need not have bothered. The alpha seemed completely unbothered by another's alpha presence in the room, next to his prospective omega.

Good.

Because they needed to have a levelheaded, calm discussion here.

'Most alphas would rather release an omega that is no longer loyal to them,' the officer began still breathing through his handkerchief, 'but I think Richard is not going to be one of those alphas.'

Alec stretched out his arm nervously, and Magnus immediately took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

'If you guys are doing this,' Luke concluded, 'there can be no missteps.'

'How do you mean?' Magnus said quickly.

'Alec, you can't stay here with Magnus,' Luke explained. 'One night, all right because it was an emergency situation. But if you continue to stay here, there will be no way to prove he didn't use his alpha voice to coerce you, which I am sure is what Richard will contend.'

Alec and Magnus exchanged worried glances, not liking the direction of this conversation.

'What I suggest,' Luke continued, gentling his voice as if to soften the blow, 'is that we move Alec to the hospital, where he can wait out the rest of his heat in safety. Doctors there can be used as impartial witnesses, if Richard decides to drag this into the courts. What do you think, Alec?'

The omega couldn't help but whimper in distress. He didn't want to be alone, in a cold sterile hospital away from Magnus. Would he be able to at least sneak in Chairman meow in his pocket? Hardly likely.

'Okay,' he said in a whisper, trying to be brave as he hugged the kitten in his arms. He wasn't going to start crying again. He wasn’t. Okay, maybe just a little.

'Absolutely not!' Magnus countered, looking shocked at the detective’s suggestion.

Was Garroway crazy? With the sort of influential reach that Richard had, Alec would be snatched away before he even had chance to sit down. Maybe if Luke was actually going to be there with Alec, protecting him, but that wasn't possible. Only omegas and betas would be allowed in those special areas.

'Mr. Bane,' Luke said calmly as he put away his handkerchief, 'this is the best way. I have worked with social services on these matters on more occasions that I care to.'

'Sorry, what other suggestions do you have?' Magnus said stonily, 'because relocating Alec is not going to happen. And by the way, I want a restraining order put on that man. He's not to come within smelling distance of Alexander.'

Alec smiled brightly at the side of Magnus' face, awed and frankly very aroused by his protective stand. He tried to distract himself, because Magnus turned to raise an eyebrow at him, attracted by the change in his mood.

'The restraining order we can do easily,' Luke nodded in the interim. He was sure all of the officers that were present, would be happy to testify about the man's violent behaviors. This would be one offence that Richard would not be able to slither out of. Everyone would know what a bastard he was. No omega would want to have anything to do with him in the future. At least they could ensure that! 'But Alec can't stay here alone with you. It won't work.'

'I have a sister!' Alec piped up excitedly, immediately curling up in fright, realizing he had interrupted the two alphas. 'I'm sorry, Magnus. Don't ...'

Alec took a deep shuddering breath and the alpha patted his hand consolingly.

What? Don't punish me?

It would take a while for Alec to stop reacting like this.

'Okay, sweetpea?'

Alec just nodded with a smile.

'A sister?' Like repeated, 'That can work. Sorry, I was under the impression you were alone.'

'I also,' Magnus said with a frown, 'why didn't you say? We could have called her already. Does she live in New York?'

Crap.

Alec bent his head in embarrassment, mumbling unintelligibly.

'What was that?'

'Um...I don't know where she lives.'

Magnus looked at him confused, trying to find the words as Alec's sweet smell soured again. 'Did you have a quarrel?'

Alec shook his head, 'No ...it's just I haven't spoken to her in a long time. She never cared much for Richard.'

'I like this girl already,' Magnus deadpanned, to which the omega smiled faintly in amusement.

Luke on the other hand scowled darkly. It was a classic technique, when an abuser separated their prey from all of their family. Richard had made sure that in case of any trouble, Alec would have no one to turn to but him.

'Do you have a number?' Magnus said softly, fortunately missing the look on the detective's face. He opened his mobile and offered it to him.

Alec eyed the screen anxiously. What if she had changed it? It had been years. Oh God, what would he do then? It's the only number he had memorized.

‘Please please,’ he prayed in his heart as he typed in the digits.

He put the call on speaker and the sound of the ringing phone blared through the quiet loft.

Suddenly the line connected, and a chipper voice said hello.

The two alphas looked to Alec to say something, but the omega was so overwhelmed to hear his beloved sister's voice again, it left him completely speechless.

'Hello?' the woman pressed after a few seconds when no one replied to her initial greeting.

In the background, the familiar sounds of jeopardy were playing in the background and a man's voice shrieked excitedly, 'What is a drumstick! What is a drumstick!'

'Izzy?' Alec whispered anxiously.

The woman on the line inhaled sharply and promptly burst into sobs. 'Alec!'

There was some fumbling on the line as the television was switched off, and Isabelle activated the mobile's video feature. A beautiful woman and a bushy haired man, had their faces eagerly squashed together, trying to fit in the small screen.

Isabelle was still crying hard so her boyfriend took over, 'hey buddy, do you remember me? It's been two years, I know, so you probably don't. My name is...'

'Simon!' Alec replied joyfully. He was so happy for his sister! How wonderful that they were still together. How wonderful that his sister had someone to love.

Simon smiled blindingly at them. 'Dude, you have an amazing memory. Can we see you?'

He put his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her, 'I know it would make Izzy so happy.'

Alec touched the bruises on his cheek, and then looked at Magnus wondering what to do. He didn't want to upset his sister. The older man nodded his head encouragingly, and the omega fumbled around until he got the video function on.

Izzy almost choked as she stared in horror at Alec's battered face, 'Are you okay?! What happened!?'

'Where are you, Izzy?' he said instead, 'I need help.'

'In Boston,' she said in a flustered way as Simon ran out the frame and began switching off the lights, and gathering coats and purses and car keys, 'where are you? Are you in danger now?'

'No, I am with friends in New York,' Alec hastened to assure her, 'I am alright but I need you. Please. Please, Izzy! Please, come.'

‘Of course, you don't have to ask!’ she reassured him, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'But are you sure you are in a safe place?!'

Chairman meow wriggled his way to the front, and peered down curiously at the moving pictures in Alec’s hands.

'Oh,' Isabella brightened in surprise, 'who is this cutie?'

Alec gently caressed his tiny head, 'this is Chairman meow, the fiercest protector in all the land.'

'Meew meew,' the kitten agreed with this description.

The woman leaned in closer with a grin, 'that's big name for such a little fella. Please take care of my brother, okay? He means the world to me.’

The chairman obligingly put his tiny paw on the screen to touch the finger that Izzy held up.

‘Alec, pin your location and text me your address,’ she added, getting ready to follow Simon out the door, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


	15. An omega's specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a little difficulty getting all the moving parts just right for Izzy's visit. Will get there soon. Just a few more chapters left in this story. Thank you all for the great support. In the meantime, here is a filler fluff piece.
> 
> Warning- sexitimes will be marked by a line in the text.

'This is completely unnecessary, Alec,' the detective murmured, as they all entered the elevator together.

The omega shifted his basket of fresh from the oven, chocolate chip muffins, to the next arm. 'I know, but I want to thank the officers. They have been outside there for hours, protecting me. I had to do something.'

Magnus, who was carrying a large thermos of hot coffee, smiled at the back of Alec's head, warmed by his generous and thoughtful nature. Even in the midst of all his personal struggles, Alec still wanted to help others.

Magnus didn't like the idea of Alec being out in the open like this at all, but he pleaded with him, pointing out that he was just going to the foyer to meet with Luke's trusted officers. And besides, the omega was very confident he would be in no danger, sandwiched between Magnus and the detective.

The elevator opened with a melodious ding, and Alec tightened his grip on Chairman meow's leash harness in worry. However, the kitten displayed no indication it wanted to be anywhere else, but sauntering majestically at the omega's ankle.

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief, but then started anxiously when he noticed all the officers in the foyer were men. In a sudden fit of shyness, Alec ducked behind the detective as Luke strode forward to his group of officers, who were sitting on some convenient benches, near their police cruiser.

'Guys,' the detective announced as they stood up, 'Mr. Lightwood here has decided to get a restraining order against his mate, so I am going in to complete the paper work. Can you stay until I get back?'

'Sure, sir,' one young man chirped up, sporting a hideous black eye from where Richard had hit him, 'Happy to protect and serve!'

Luke nodded his head absently, not sure if the new recruit was Harry or Harold.

The enthusiastic lad choked, as Alec suddenly stepped from behind the detective with his basket.

'Hi ...um...hello. I'm Alec.'

The officers all turned to gawk at the tall, beautiful omega in the bathrobe.

'Wow!,' Harry/Harold blurted out in admiration, after a few seconds of silence. Alec immediately stepped back in alarm.

Luke hastily put out one arm infront of a growling Magnus, to bar his way.

'Harold, apologise now!' his fellow officers chided him, cuffing him lightly in the head. 'You've made Mr. Lightwood uncomfortable!'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' poor Harold tried to apologise, 'it just came out. You have the most beautiful big eyes; like Bambi.'

Everyone groaned. There was no way they were getting those amazing smelling baked goods and coffee now!

'Harold, I think you better come to the station with me,' Luke tried not to laugh at his bumbling officer, as Magnus chuntered under his breath, in outrage and disbelief.

The detective took the basket and coffee, and handed it over to his men. 'Alec baked these for you.'

The men murmured their thank yous, shuffling their feet as they continue to steal awed glimpses at the male omega.

Chairman meow in the meantime, hissed at them all in annoyance. What were they staring at?! They looked so dumb standing there. Dumb, dumber, and dumbest! The kitten tugged at his leash, wanting to be go back inside where it was warm, and cuddle with his new friend and his master.

'Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you, Harold,' Alec said, turning red as everyone continued staring at him in fascination.

Harold squeaked excitedly that the omega knew his first name, while the detective led him away by his ear. Luke however watched, until Magnus and Alec returned to the elevator, before he got into his vehicle .

Magnus was relieved, when he finally locked the door of the loft behind him. That whole encounter had left him on edge. Now to get Alec to bed and so he could rest up, before his relatives arrived.

Maybe he was more on edge than he thought, though. Magnus thought the request was perfectly reasonable, but Alec apparently didn't think so at all. For the second time that night, Alec walked off on him. Well at least he seemed annoyed rather than scared and tearful; a big improvement in his book as far as he was concerned, but not by much.

Magnus sighed at the closed bedroom door, as he went to cancel on his business client. There was no way he could get the custom garment finished in time. After this was done, he pressed his ear against the door. At least there were no sounds of crying. Thank goodness.

He wasn't upset with Alec. The omega had a lot on his mind, and something had to explode out every now and then. The important thing was that he was safe.

Magnus opened the door as quietly as he could, and peeked inside. The room was semi dark, but he still could make out the elegant curve of Alec's back and the slope of his bare ass, as he snored quietly. Magnus tiptoed in, grinning when he saw Alec and Chairman sleeping nose to nose. The two of them were certainly thick as thieves.

But as he sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at his current loft mates, Magnus found himself fidgeting as he worried about the future. He would let Alec take the kitten, if things between them didn't work out. At least they would have each other, whatever happened next.

Magnus whined in distress as he reached out and softly held the omega's ankle, unconsciously seeking the wonderful comfort that were an omega's specialty.

'Magnus?' Alec said in a sleepy voice, 'what? Is she here?'

'No, not yet,' Magnus said quietly, as he kicked off his shoes, and crawled up the bed. 'You go back to sleep, I will keep watch.'

The alpha turned on his side to put his arms around the omega, turning cold when Alec pushed him away with his shoulder.

'Sweetheart?' he said pleadingly.

'Clothes too scratchy,' Alec explained with a yawn.

Oh.

Magnus hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and hung it up on the headboard. He again tried to hold the omega, but Alec turned away with an uncomfortable whimper.

Magnus peeled off his pants, debating whether to take off his briefs. Would that be inappropriate? He didn't want Alec to think he was making a move on him, without permission.

Well he wasn't and that was the important thing.

He pulled off his briefs and put everything together with his shirt. He felt a satisfaction all the way down to his soul, when Alec finally let him put his arms around him.

With a happy exhale, Magnus gently kissed his shoulder, and then the back of his neck.

_Waitaminute._

_Wait one darn second! Was Alec smirking?_

'Did you just manipulate me into taking off my clothes?'

'Mayhaps,' Alec replied shaking with suppressed laughter, as he opened his eyes and turned his head to kiss him.

'I can't believe you!' Magnus sputtered in mock outrage, secretly thrilled that Alec felt so safe around him to play pranks. 'It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for!'

'I am sorry I snapped at you,' Alec murmured against his lips, 'you were right. I need the sleep. Say you forgive me.'

'There's nothing to forgive, my lovely Alexander ,' Magnus insisted, enjoying the other man's pink face.

'Thank you for giving me all these sweet pet names,' Alec whispered, 'I meant to tell you this from before. When everyone calls you omega all the time, you begin to think gender is your whole identity. Thank you so much for using my name. It makes me feel special; someone unique.'

'You are!' the alpha stated as a matter of fact, causing Alec to surge happily against him and tumble the alpha on to his back.

_Oh boy._

Magnus tried to keep their kisses shallow, but Alec wasn't having any of that. The omega licked a broad stripe across Magnus' mouth, demanding entrance. He tasted like chocolate chips.

The alpha groaned, fighting not to give in, when Alec suddenly covered his mouth with his hand to shush him. They looked over but fortunately, all their antics had not woken up Chairman meow.

Alec eventually released his mouth.

'So this is how it's going to be, huh?' Magnus said softly with a big grin, so Alec would know that he was teasing. 'We put the pups to bed, and you drag me to the nearest closest for some play time?'

* * *

Alec's eyes sparkled with amusement, 'The closet sounds absolutely wonderful.'

Magnus closed his eyes to accept his hungry kiss.

'So does the kitchen island,' Alex continued.

The alpha fumbled over to his night stand, searching for some lube. Oh fucking God. A dirty minded Alec was so hot!

'The hood of your car,' the omega suggested next, grinding down on the man below him.

_Askiggdfh!_

'What are you doing, Magnus?' Alec whispered in confusion, as the man gestured to him to hold out his hand for some lube, 'don't you want to knot me?

'Of course, but not now!' Magnus exclaimed with a flustered look. 'We have guests coming over.'

'But we still have some time,' Alec insisted, fidgeting restlessly.

Magnus reached out and tilted his face to the light. The omega's cheeks were flushed and sweaty.

'Is it another heat?'

'I think so,' Alec said miserably.

'You can try the toy,' Magnus suggested, even as the omega frowned unhappily, 'we can't risk an alpha knot. Lord, that is not the first impression I want to make on your family.'

Alec understood what Magnus was saying. His knot might not go down before Isabella arrived. The omega sighed as he rolled on his back and opened his legs, gesturing for Magnus to hand him one of the devices. At least the alpha was close to him. His scent should help him release, and bring relief.

Alec stared at Magnus with a besotted expression, when instead of handing him a toy, the alpha carefully pressed a lubed finger to his entrance, trying to stretch him. It was true that his heats were lessening and he wasn't producing as much slick, but he didn't really need to be stretched. A bit of pain was always part and parcel of an omega's life. Magnus desire to soothe any of his potential discomfort, made his heart swoon with love and lust for the caring alpha.

In the meantime, Magnus worked diligently and the omega closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the physical and mental pampering. It was almost pleasurable, when the alpha inserted the toy in him.

'Are you okay?' Magnus asked, as he gently thrust the toy back and forth, as he stroked his cock, 'I've never done this before.'

Alec just pulled him closer, so he could kiss him at the same time. If he couldn't have hard and fast, tender and concerned was quiet lovely too. Quite lovely.

He even had the mental bandwidth to lube up his hand, before reaching out for the alpha's dick that hung heavy and hard. Magnus moaned appreciatively in his mouth, as Alec took him firmly in hand, and massaged everything he could reach.

Magnus eventually pulled down his discarded shirt and lay it on the omega's stomach, trying to minimize the clean up.

Alec groaned quietly in relief as he came. He had been right. Having the alpha close had really helped. It was almost like his mind and body had been tricked into thinking he had the alpha knot swelling in him, instead of a toy.

'Alec, holy shit!' Magnus yelped, when the omega did some fancy wrist movement on his dick. When Magnus finally recovered from his orgasm, he realized he was staring directly into the chairman's ice blue eyes.

* * *

Chairman meow looked at them grumpily, annoyed that his beauty rest was being disturbed. The kitten couldn't believe that his two masters were exercising now. Now?! Now was the time for sleep.

'Meew meew,' he advised them, as he curled up in a snug little ball of white fluff, to demonstrate proper sleeping technique. His small tail swished a few times before it stilled completely, as all of the excitement of the day once again caught up with the tired little kitten.

Alec giggled with quiet laughter, humming happily as Magnus folded his arms around him, urging the omega to sleep more, while he looked out for his sister's arrival.


	16. Family reunion

Alec happily munched on his second burger for the night, with an unholy sort of delight in Magnus' opinion.

Well at least someone was pleased.

The omega finally wiped his face to remove the special sauce. 'Jace, you should apologise to Magnus.'

'Me?!' Jace spluttered incredulously around the chocolate muffin he was eating. 'He hit me with a baseball bat!'

'Well, you did break down his door,' Nurse Cat murmured, as she strapped some ice to his injured shoulder.

'Because Simon said Alec was in trouble!' Jace glared next, at his soon to be brother in law.

'I didn't tell you to break down the door!' the young man shrieked in protest. A loud menacing purr emanated from the floor near his feet.

Simon whimpered in fear from where he was sitting awkwardly on the kitchen island, trying to stay away from the Chairman's needle like claws. 'Look I said I am sorry, kitten. I didn't notice you there! I didn't hurt you, right? I just wanted to see Alec.'

'Hissss,' was the kitten's only reply as he waved his small paw at the stranger, who had the temerity to try and hug his omega without his express permission.

'Alec, do something!' Simon wailed, drawing his feet up higher.

The omega glanced over at the detective on his left, who was sitting patiently at the dinning room table with him. 'I'm sorry about this.'

Luke smiled softly, 'oh, seems pretty standard for a family reunion to me. '

The detective had a huge family too, so he knew how crazy it could get. He for one was very pleased at this show of support for the unfortunate omega.

In the meantime, Izzy picked up the kitten that was terrorizing her boyfriend, and peppered his irritable, furry face with kisses,' who's a good protector? Who's a good protector? You are, that's who!'

'Meew Meew!' the chairman squeaked excitedly, as she hugged him to her neck. She smelt like his omega, not the same, but close. This must be a cub mate. Chairman swished his little tail once in greeting.

'Thank you for protecting my brother,' the woman then added as she put him down on the table. The animal scampered across the surface, to nestle himself in the crook of the omega's elbow.

Simon breathed out a sigh of relief that killer kitty was finally contained.

'Thank you for the burgers, Izzy,' Alec again said so gratefully to his sister, it almost made her start crying. Of course she remembered his favourite meal in the whole world, straight of the grill from the East village.

'You're welcome,' she said softly, cradling his bruised face. 'Are you sure you are okay? You're not hurt anywhere else?'

Alec pressed his face into her hand. He was grateful that Magnus had helped him wash and style his hair, but the alpha absolutely refused to use make up to cover his injuries. 'I'm fine, especially now that you are all here.'

Izzy swallowed hard. They had all tried to see him several times after his mating ceremony, but it always seemed as though he was never home. And then Alec stopped taking their calls, explaining he was too wrapped up caring for Richard.

They were so close when they were younger. How could they let themselves drift apart like this? They should have tried harder. They should have tried harder!

'Alec, I'm so sorry!'

'No Izzy. It's fine,' he gazed at her lovingly, so glad she and Jace and Simon were here. They had dropped everything and come running, even though he had been a piss poor brother to them for the last two years.

'Sorry, about the door Mr. Bane,' Jace said in the ensuing silence, narrowing his eyes at how the man sat on Alec's right, with his hand casually draped along the back of his brother's chair.

'Magnus is fine,' he nodded, accepting his apology. He still wasn't sure about this brother, who wasn't actually a brother. He especially did NOT like how Alec jumped straight into his arms, like a koala bear. He didn't like it at all!

'Calm the fuck down,' he told himself. This jealous violent alpha display, was not going to win him any points.

Alec put his hand high on his thigh under the table, and his mood changed instantly.

_Thank you, sweet pea._

_You're welcome._

'Alec,' his sister said anxiously as she took a chair at the table, 'can you tell us what happened?'

The others gathered closer but not too close, as Chairman sat up to glare murderously at them all.

'I've left Richard,' Alec admitted, not quite meeting their eyes. He had practiced saying that a few times beforehand with Magnus, knowing the words would be difficult. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, but he was still their eldest brother. He felt embarrassed to be seen like this; hurting and broken.

'You left your mate?' Simon repeated, just to be sure.

'Good riddance!' Jace snorted so violently, his hair flopped into his face. Simon held up one hand, and the two men high-fived in enthusiastic agreement.

Alec in the meanwhile flushed in misery. It wasn't all bad at the start, but as soon as he became pregnant, it was like the man had changed overnight. And then when he couldn't get pregnant again, the whole relationship became torture.

'Are you planning on going back to him?' Izzy held up, her hand for quiet.

Alec shook his head much to their relief.

'Did he do this?' the woman then asked gently, pointing at the black and blue marks on his face.

The omega let out a shuddering breath, and Magnus held his hand under the table to support him.

'Anything else?' she said tightly, correctly interpreting his silence.

Alec paled as he thought of their reaction to his miscarriage. Izzy's reaction would be ten times worse than Magnus.

'Shhh,' the alpha crooned absently, sensing his distress. Magnus was beginning to get the idea that Alec was finding himself in a bit of a tight spot. It was apparent that his family had very little knowledge of his living situation.

'I don't want to talk about this, right now,' Alec stammered, leaning unconsciously into Magnus' chest.

'So there is more?! Isabella snapped in a harsh voice, her mind's eye envisioning all sorts of horrible scenarios. Her forehead broke out in a sweat as her face turned red.

'Izzy!' Alec grimaced as the alpha in his sister rose like a angry flame, shaking her so hard she was trembling.

Simon scrambled to her side, but it's not like he could help. He was a beta, just like Jace.

In the end it was Alec who had to reach over and take both her wrists, massaging them gently like he used to do when they were children, and the other kids taunted her on the playground, wanting to see her get in trouble. 'It's alright, Izzy. Please, you are not going to run Richard over with your car, or whatever you are thinking. You are in control, now. You are in control. Be still.'

Izzy took several deep breaths looking into Alec's eyes, until their breathing synced together. She eventually nodded, 'thank you, brother. Whew, that sure brought back memories. I'll be okay. I just plan on punching the asshole.'

'Get in line,' Jace grumbled, gently squeezing his sister's shoulder supportively.

Luke cleared his throat in warning.

'Just one punch,' she begged the officer, with her best pleading face.

The man shook his head, giving her a stern look, 'let's concentrate on your brother here, shall we?'

The detective brought the room up to speed on what had occurred, including the fact that Richard was cooling his heels in a jail cell. The press was having a field day that a prominent business man with political aspirations, knocked down a police officer.

The siblings looked at each other gleefully, when Luke announced that the man was also under investigation by the FBI, for certain questionable deals with prominent government officials.

Good.

Anything to keep him away from Alec.

Richard looked like he was going to have his hands full.

In the meantime, Magnus and Alec exchanged a startled look. This was new!

Luke glanced distractedly at Alec for a brief second but it was enough. The omega turned ice cold, as a sudden realization ran through him. Without thinking, he placed his hand protectively on his belly.

Richard had said he wanted to gift the pups to some very good friends, who dearly wanted an alpha child. Oh God, what if this was a lie too? What if he was using his babies like currency?

He looked at Magnus, and saw the same light of horror and disbelief dawning in his eyes.

'Magnus?!' Alec cried in fear and flung his arms around the alpha's neck, beginning to wish he had not been so greedy in eating those two burgers. He swallowed convulsively trying not to throw up, unaware that Magnus was now the one in a spot of difficulty, as his siblings glared at this display with suspicion and concern.

'Shh, my lovely Alexander,' Magnus whispered in his ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back, distressed by the way he trembled in his arms. 'He can't hurt you anymore. I promise, I promise.'

Alec whimpered as he pressed his nose against his neck, scraping for every scrap of comfort he could find.

Izzy in the meantime, scowled at Magnus even though of course she was entirely grateful to the man. Jace and Simon couldn't smell it, but she could. Their brother was in the middle of a heat, and his scent was all over the alpha. It didn't take much to put the whole situation together.

'On behalf of our entire family, Mr Bane,' she stood up to address him formally, 'We thank you for caring for Alexander. We have no doubt, he wouldn't be in such good health, if not for your generosity and humanity.'

Magnus also stood up after a pause, pleased by her speech. He held out his hand, but was disappointed and embarrassed when she wouldn't shake it.

'Perhaps, we can have a moment alone with our brother,' she suggested politely, but firmly.

Catarina did not miss how Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's shoulder. 'Of course. Magnus, let's go out on the balcony.'

'But, but...,' the man stammered in dismay, as his best friend took his arm and guided him away. It was good that she was there, because the alpha wasn't looking at where he was going at all. He craned his head to search for the omega, but Alec was now entirely blocked by his family.

In the meantime, Chairman meow let out a strangled yeow, disliking all the unfamiliar scents and faces now pressing in. With a dramatic leap of despair, he jumped off the table and trotted after Magnus; his little legs a blur of motion. Luke followed him out to the balcony.

'Hey,' Magnus said to the kitten softly, as he cupped him in his hands, 'you got pushed out too, huh?'

'Meew Meew,' the kitten remarked in distress, snuggling tight in his master's arms, trying to be comforted. Magnus stroked his tiny head.

Cat hurried to grab space next to the alpha, observing him carefully. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. They knew each other too long to hide what they felt deeply within.

'Yes,' he said simply.

'Wow,' the nurse breathed in shock, 'really? You want to court him?'

'Is that so strange?' he turned to her, 'Alexander is exceptional.'

'No it's..its just,' she fumbled for the right words, 'maybe all the hormones....'

'It's not just the hormones!' Magnus hissed at her in annoyance. How dare she suggest such a thing!

He then frowned darkly at the family group, who were most likely peppering Alexander with a million and one questions about him. Were they perhaps hinting to him that hormones were clouding his judgement?

Magnus felt himself flush uncomfortably, struggling with a strange desire to chase Alec's relatives out of the loft with a broom. He decided he would give it a few minutes but Alec needed rest, and he damn well was going to intervene before his omega got sick or stressed.

_His omega._

Magnus licked his dry lips, a sudden worry coming over him that Alec's family wouldn't want him to be courted by anyone so soon. He wouldn't blame them at all, all things considered. Would they take him away with them? Magnus felt his insides churn at the horrible thought.

He would argue that they should at least let the heat be over in its entirety. Alec was comfortable here, and might be distressed to change surroundings too soon.

Everything rested with his alpha sister. She was the clear spokesman/ woman for the group, despite being the youngest.

Isabelle raised her eyes to him, as if sensing his thoughts.

Of course she had recognized him immediately. She was a lover of all things beautiful and fashionable, after all. Magnus' eclectic style and design, attracted its fair share of celebrities and admirers. She actually thought it was a point in his favor that he didn't let his fame go to his head. He was rather down to earth for someone who had more than two million Instagram followers.

But still.

She had to protect her brother. She would die if Alec came to harm again on her watch!

She therefore tried to harden her heart, but it was a difficult thing to do when the alpha sat there staring at her totally miserable, while he sacrificed his pinkie finger for a sad little kitten to gnaw at.


	17. A big step

_Six weeks later._

Izzy was absently staring into space, sipping at her morning coffee, when her phone rang.

'Hey princess!', Simon said happily.

'Hey, awesome nerd! Did you sleep well?'

'Of course I didn't!' he insisted, 'I missed you.'

'Aww. Missed you too, sweet cheeks. But you are coming here this weekend, right?'

'Yup. Are Killer kitty and Alec looking out for Magnus?'

Izzy's eyes softened as she looked across at her big brother. The omega was sitting patiently on one of the dining room chairs, which he had placed right infront the main door. Chairman meow was perched on a overturned basket at his side, also waiting eagerly for his master's arrival.

'As usual,' his girlfriend confirmed, 'they look like frick and frack sitting there.'

Simon heard the tension and stress in her voice. Alec was becoming family to him too, but the weight of responsibility fell to Izzy, as the only alpha in the family group. She had even closed her clothing store indefinitely, just to be there for Alec, and to act as his representative in any official matters. Simon knew she was worried. He knew she thought this 'thing' with Magnus was a little too sudden, and that her brother should take some time for himself.

However, Alec had flat out refused to leave New York, and come with them to Boston. The alpha had also insisted, worried for the omega's safety, during the middle of a heat. A few days suddenly stretched into a few weeks. Simon returned to work, Jace, who lived in New York, came every day for dinner (no one could cook like Alec!) and Magnus moved in with Catarina, giving up his entire loft, so that the family could stay together.

The man had insisted they stay in his large home not a hotel, and Alec had promptly burst into tears. It was probably the nicest thing a non family member had done for the omega, ever.

'I have a good feeling about, Magnus,' Simon decided to say. 'He's good for Alec. He watches over him like a treasure. More than that idiot ever did!'

Izzy pressed her lips together worriedly.

At this point, she doubted anything that she said, would dissuade Alec. Of course, the final decision always rested with the omega, but her brother seemed to have already decided what he wanted, and he wanted Magnus.

She hoped her brother would be luckier, the second time around in love.

Simon and Izzy, were just saying their goodbyes, when there came a polite knock on the door. Izzy watched with amusement as Alec turned red like a poppy flower, as he hurried to open the door. Everyday without fail, he had the same reaction, as if he couldn't believe the alpha had returned to him.

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Alec, as his mating bond slowly faded. Without Richard's bite, topping and regulating his hormones, Alec was so strung out he wanted to peel off his skin. Dissolution of the mating bond was always difficult, especially for the omega, but there was no way around it. Sure there were some drugs to take, but that was for couples who were not sure if they wanted their bonds dissolved, or were in couples' therapy. Alec was damn well sure that he wanted neither of those options. This way was admittedly a lot painful, but it was faster.

During the day, when Magnus was back in the loft using his work room, it wasn't so bad. The alpha allowed him to sit in a corner, and stare at him all he wanted. And when it was break time, Magnus let him curl up on his lap where Alec could breathe in great lungfuls of his alpha scent, to centre and ground his mind. They could even make out somewhat, especially if it was Simon or Jace in the loft. The two men would just smile and just drift off to Magnus’ garden balcony.

The nights though, when Magnus reluctantly left, were more difficult.

Some times, Alec was so hot and itchy and miserable, he couldn't sleep, in the beautiful silk pajamas Magnus sewed for him. Izzy or Jace would draw a soothing bath and sit on the floor holding his hand, trading childhood stories for hours on end. Other nights, nothing could calm him, and Alec dumped Magnus' entire closet on the bed and slept on his clothes, crying himself to sleep. Thankfully, those instances seem to be getting less frequent, and far between.

Magnus smiled brightly at Alec, when he finally opened the door. He loved seeing the other man in his bathrobe, with his wet hair curling at the back of his neck. He folded him in a tight hug, growling in surprise when he realized the omega was completely naked underneath. Dear God, was Alec trying to kill him? If Izzy wasn't there...Magnus squealed, as Alec unexpectedly squeezed his butt cheek.

'Okay there, Magnus?' she asked in concerned, as the kitten danced happily around their feet.

'Fine!' he spat out. Of course Izzy hadn't seen what mischief her brother was up too. They all thought Alec was so innocent and timid.

Ha! He knew better, of course!

The two men eventually broke apart, exchanging a sweet chaste kiss on the lips, before Alec eagerly showed him the practice sewing stitches Magnus had set for him, the night before.

'Wonderful, darling,' the alpha praised him ,'very neat and meticulous. You are getting so good at this.'

Alec just stared at him dreamily, as Magnus presented him with a beautiful pear to eat. 'Have you had breakfast, yet? You know you don't have to keep waiting, if you are hungry.'

'I wasn't hungry,' Alec insisted, as they walked with their arms around each other, to where Izzy was sitting.

'Well, I am!' the woman scolded them playfully, 'Stop making cow eyes at each other. Oh my God, every single day. I'm starving!'

'Good morning,' Magnus said to her, as he put his satchel on the table, with what Izzy knew contained his omega study books. It calmed her a lot to see Magnus making such a big effort to learn about taking care of omegas. It was really cute and dorky, when Alec was having his evening nap on the couch, to see Magnus sitting on the floor next to him, struggling with all these big books on his lap.

Alec flew into the kitchen, excitedly banging his (Magnus') pots and pans around, as he put the finishing touches on his latest breakfast masterpiece.

Three plates warm from the oven were set on the table, and Alec proceeded to dish out the meal. Lastly the omega, poured some mysterious concoction in a saucer for the kitten who was also seated on the table.

Magnus looked on in amusement as the kitten eagerly plunged his head in his saucer, not waiting for anyone else. Usually Chairman meow was so fastidious but these days, milk droplets went flying everywhere, as the kitten enjoyed whatever special mix Alec had prepared.

'Magnus,' Alec muttered uncomfortably, when he turned around to notice the alpha slicing the pear for him.

Magnus gave him a smile of reassurance, as he placed the slices on the omega's plate. Alec didn't seem to like him doing any housework at all. He would have to nudge the omega out of this particular bad habit, somehow.

'I love doing things for you, too,' Magnus said quietly, gently squeezing his hand, as Alec smiled like a buffoon at him. 'It makes me happy.'

'And I feel if was to keel over right now, right here,' Izzy snorted in amused disgust, 'no one would even notice!'

Alec turned to her with a distressed look. 'Don't say things like that! I have had enough trauma to last a lifetime.'

Magnus worked on his breakfast, as the two siblings made funny faces at each other. None of this would be possible if not for her presence. Alec would most likely be in some hospital institution all alone, at the mercy of a fickle social and justice system. Magnus shuddered, just thinking about someone as sensitive as his Alexander, in some cold colorless little room, scared, with no one to talk to.

'So what are we doing, today?' Izzy inquired, as she enjoyed Alec's delicious omelets.

'Sketching,' Magnus replied. 'I feel inspired.'

Alec turned to her, 'I will watch Magnus sketch and make dinner. You're still going shopping, right?'

'Yes,' she confirmed, 'so it will be just you two. Jace and I will come by tonight. Can I take the Chairman with me?'

Magnus fork clattered to the floor as it fell from his nerveless fingers.

_She was leaving them alone?_

_No chaperone?_

_All day?!_

'Problem, Magnus?' she teased him, knowing full well they had taken the man by surprise.

'Um no...of course not,' he said in a flustered way, as Alec put a fresh fork in his fingers.

'I wanted to talk to you, so I asked her to go,' the omega explained unsurely as Magnus didn't smile. 'Don't you want to be alone with me?!'

The alpha could have punched himself. The omega sounded almost hysterical. He knew about the withdrawal symptoms and how easily Alec got upset.

'Of course, sweetheart,' he murmured, lacing his fingers together with his. 'We are going to have a lovely day. Just you and me. Hush now my darling, no tears.'

Alec's smile came back in slow increments, as he took several deep breaths.

In the next twenty minutes, Isabelle was ready to leave. She waved at Magnus to join her at the door. 'Can I talk to you?'

'I will take good care of your brother,' he replied automatically, but sincerely. He was not insensitive to the fact that this was a big step for her.

They looked across at the omega who was busy coaxing chairman meow into his walking harness. He had already packed some treats and a favourite toy in the carry bag. Chairman meow tried to help, by poking his tiny head into the bag to investigate.

'Yeah, I kinda know that already,' she said squeezing his elbow. 'I know you will take care of Alec. I'm sorry if I haven't been so um...welcoming. You've done so much for our family. Words fail me when I think about it.'

'Anything for Alec,' he whispered, 'he deserves the world.'

Magnus smiled when the woman gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Thank you, Magnus,' she said, 'but I called you over here, to make sure you lock this door tight behind me.'

Magnus leaned his shoulder on the door, and crossed his arms over his chest. 'I don't think Richard is coming here, again. He's much too afraid of Simon and his shoe.'

Izzy huffed with laughter.

She had never been prouder of her fiancé, when Richard had surprised them all one evening by banging down Magnus' door. Richard apparently thought he would just have to deal with Magnus, not all of the Lightwoods, and who ever that was. Well Simon didn't care for him either and to demonstrate this, he pulled off his shoe and pelted it at Alec's former mate. Richard turned and ran as Simon charged him. The young man waved his fists like a boxer, yelling at him at the top of his lungs to never come back.

'He's a coward, Izzy,' Magnus reassured her, 'he took one look, and saw that he was outnumbered, and ran. He knows Alec is no longer alone. He knows he has an army at his back.'

_An army?_

Perhaps it was a strange choice of words, but the woman saw the fierce truth of it in Magnus' eyes. The only way to Alec was over his dead body.

Something so drastic would of course not be necessary, if Richard's lawyers would respond.

The omega had decided that in this new phase of his life, he desperately wanted a little peace and if Richard left him alone, he would leave him alone too. He would press no charges against him whatsoever. He wanted nothing. Not a car, or one the houses or any money. He didn't want to go to court, and have his face splashed in the papers and tabloids. The Lightwoods were all positive that he would agree to Alec's generous concessions. According to the police, Richard was already in enough hot water without taking on another full legal battle, which Izzy was more than rearing to start on her brother's behalf. And she would too, if he ever dared approach their family again!

Magnus was wondering in all of this, if Richard was regretting Alec at all on a personal level. Amazing persons like the omega, didn't just fall out the sky everyday. Or was the man just taking his time to consider all the pros and cons, of cutting loose a challenging asset?

'Don't open this door for anyone!' Izzy hissed, squeezing Magnus' arm, bringing him back to the present, 'it's not only Alec we worry for.'

Chairman had gone around the room and collected kisses from everyone twice, before he was finally ready to leave for his day out. Izzy waved at them and Magnus smiled again, as he fastened the bolts.

Was the family's alpha actually warming up to him? Thank goodness! He was beginning to think Izzy would never give him a chance.

'Alexander, there is something I wanted to talk to you about, too,' Magnus began, only to stutter to a halt as Alec flipped him around, and took his mouth in a scorching kiss.

_Fuck fuck!_

'Darlinggg,' he tried to get out, as Alec pinned him to the door. Magnus jumped up and climbed that tree, wrapping his legs around his waist, feeling his blood pressure go from zero to a hundred in a few seconds.

_What was Alec doing?!_

Scratch that.

He knew exactly what the omega was doing. It's what he fantasied about every blasted day! But if Alec didn't stop now, Magnus wouldn't be able to either. He pushed desperately at the omega's shoulder.

Alec pulled back in alarm and let him slide to his feet, 'What's wrong? I'm sorry! Don't you want to?!'

'Of course, I want to,' Magnus spluttered, 'there is no universe where I won't want to. But what is this thing you want to talk about? We can do that first. Are you okay?'

Alec looked confused for a long moment, before a lovely pink bloomed in his cheeks. 'I lied. I don't have anything to talk about. I just want some sex.'

Magnus' jaw dropped open, remembering earlier when the omega had boldly squeezed his buttocks. 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You lied to your sister to get sex?!'

The two of them burst into a fit of giggles, as they moved at the same time and began frantically kissing again.

Magnus steered him back to the couch but the omega whined against him, 'no, I want a bed. Please.'

'Sure sure,' the alpha babbled, as he changed direction, but all of this was taking too long in Alec's opinion.

He picked up the sexy alpha in his arms and sprinted towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are coming to the end of the story soon. Perhaps 2 chapters again. Thank you again for reading.


	18. I love your muscles!

Magnus rolled off Alec and lay on his side, 'was that what you wanted?'

The omega nodded his head as he stared at the ceiling, with a big grin on his face.

'Sex fiend', Magnus playfully accused him.

'Weeeeeee,' Alec sang, waving his hand from side to side, still not able to speak yet, as he got his breath back.

Magnus draped his arm on his chest and snuggled him close. Did he want to take a nap?

They had all day to just be with each other. What should they do today? Watch a movie? Take a bubble bath? The possibilities were endless and delightful to contemplate, so much so, that it took him a while to notice Alec biting his lip.

'Hmmm, overthinking again?' he teased. He had learnt more about his new love, during the last couple of weeks.

'Maybe,' he whispered back worriedly.

Magnus brushed his hand against his cheek, 'tell me. Let me help.'

Alec instead cracked his knuckles nervously. The alpha smiled as he laced their fingers together and kissed his shoulder, 'was there something about the sex you didn't like?'

'No!' he said too hastily to be believed.

Magnus brought his hand to his mouth to kiss, curious about what this was. Alec had seemed so happy and enthusiastic, as they made love. It was the first time they had done so outside of his heat. Did he do something wrong?

'Are you alright?' Magnus asked quickly.

'I was ...umm,' Alec stuttered softly, 'do you think I am too big?'

_What?_

_Too big?_

He hoped Alec was not asking if he was fat, because he wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole.

'Baby, you're perfect to me,' he assured him, squeezing his hip lovingly.

'But...'

'What is it my love?'

'I picked you up, and carried you in here,' Alec finally blurted out, 'doesn't that bother you?!'

'Alec...'

'I didn't think!' the omega said in horror, eyes widening.

'Alec...'

'I don't mind being on my back when we have sex, you know. We can do that all the time.'

'Al...'

'And I could lose some weight! A few diet pills or..'

Magnus gripped his hand hard, 'you will do nothing of the sort, you hear me!'

Alec turned his head to face him as the man growled low in his ear. 'I love your muscles. And I love that you can pick me up. I foresee some exciting positions in our future.'

The omega flushed in equal parts embarrassment and excitement. He hadn't thought of it like that. He started speculating on possible positions. Maybe he was a sex fiend. In the meantime, he smiled hopefully, 'are you sure you don’t mind?'

Magnus answered him by going on an exploratory mission with his lips, mapping out which muscles he liked best. Finally, he made his way back up to his face, and Alec captured his mouth in his, thanking him for being so wonderful.

'But this actually segues nicely, into something I want to talk about,' the alpha said in between soft kisses. 'I was speaking to Jace...'

'You were?' Alec said in some surprise. He didn't think the alpha quite cared for his brother's company. Chairman meow seemed to have picked up on this disdain, and kept showing Jace his less than picturesque rear end.

'Actually, he called me' Magnus corrected, absently scratching his ear, 'he wanted to ask my permission to let you spend the day at his gym. I had to remind him that we aren't a couple, so he needed to ask you.'

Oh.

'Well...we’re not a couple, officially,' Alec said cautiously.

'And that is because I am waiting on you to say when!' Magnus shot back, reminding him of his request.

'And that will be when I am free of alpha hormones,' Alec assured him, lacing both their hands together. 'I owe my family that much. Thank you for waiting.'

They looked into each other's eyes searching, but there was only trust, trust and excitement that when the time was right, the other would be there, waiting. They might not have been on the same page a few weeks ago, but they were now.

'What was I saying?' Magnus asked distractedly. 'Oh yes, Jace called. He said you helped him run his gym.'

'He's not as organized as he needed to be,' Alec remarked, 'but he said he would hire an accountant.'

'He did hire an accountant,' Magnus replied, 'but I think he was more referring to your omega weight training and wellness sessions.'

'He told you about that?!'

'Yes, he did. He said it was a huge success, and he has never found anyone to replace you,' Magnus replied.

Jace had also said how upset and tearful all the omegas were when Alec left. Not only had they lost an enthusiastic instructor and a teacher of self defense; they had a lost a friend. With Alec's permission, many of them had even pretended he was their alpha, just to get rid of persistent and or aggressive suitors.

'I think he is hoping to coax you into restarting the programme,' he explained, as the omega regarded him with a blank look.

'You would be alright with that?' Alec cried in astonishment, 'The gym is crawling with alphas!'

'And so?' Magnus asked confused. Did Alec think he thought he was going to cheat, if he didn't monitor him 24 hours a day?

His response left Alec flabbergasted. Magnus would really be okay with him taking a job? Leaving the house all day? Having a bunch of alphas stare at him constantly?

Spending the entire day with a most beloved brother, sounded almost too good to be true!

'But don't you need me to sew your designs?' Alec asked in confusion. 'Isn't that why you have been teaching me to stitch?'

'No. I have been showing you to sew, because you asked me to,' Magnus corrected softly, kissing him as the man rolled to cuddle in his arms. 'If you want to help, you are always welcome darling, but you don't have to.'

Magnus smoothed Alec's hair over his ears, 'especially if there is another dream you want to pursue. Jace tells me you were a kick ass instructor.'

Now Alec knew for sure that Magnus didn't have a problem with him being bigger than he was; just from the way his eyes shone with awe and amazement at his abilities. His heart went ka-chunk deep in his chest. Magnus was simply amazing. Some alphas hadn't been able to stomach his physical make up at all. Richard had been always bigger, so they didn't have that problem.

Alec had loved working with omegas at Jace's gym, and had been upset when Richard made him quit. Of course he didn't need to work, they had more than enough money. He had tried to explain that it wasn't about money, but how lonely he was at home, with him being gone all day. Richard had insisted and besides, they were planning to have lots of pups, and they would need their omega parent.

He stared at the wall over Magnus' shoulder, thinking and remembering.

Sometimes a rare male omega would also come peeking into the gym, badly wanting to exercise with them, but too scared of being around so many alphas. With Jace's help, they had crafted a safe space for them, even installing bathrooms and showers for their exclusive use. And boy if anyone ever stepped over the line, all hell broke loose. Alec, together with Jace and the other managers, were quite ready to toss out any alphas, who were so bold as to invade their sanctuary.

Magnus smiled as Alec's eyes sparkled with breathless excitement, but then his beautiful hazel eyes dimmed. 'I can't. Who would cook your lunch?'

The alpha snorted loudly in disbelief. 'Darling, that's just ...no! While I agree you are a better cook than I, I am perfectly capable of cobbling some food together.'

'Food?' Alec choked out in disgust, ‘that slop you make is not food!'

'Hey!'

Where was that timid omega who jumped into his car, so many moons ago?

'I also do a mean takeout,' he laughed, as Alec continued to frown and fret.

'I can get up early and cook?' the young man offered.

Magnus sighed as he kissed and nibbled playfully at his bicep. It was probably best to just let him have his way. 'Or you can just make more at dinner, my darling. I would be grateful for something to eat. You are so considerate to even think of that.'

'It's my duty to take care of you.'

'No, it's not,' Magnus said firmly, trying to keep his temper. 'I don't care what those omega books say. If I wanted a maid, I could hire one, okay?!'

He took a few deep breaths, when he saw Alec staring at him in concern.

'So? Do you want to go down to the gym, my darling?'

Alec slowly turned over on his other side, away from Magnus, and the alpha moulded his body comfortingly around his back. Alec was nervous and anxious, and the alpha stroked his arm reassuringly. 'You don't have to decide now. Hush my love.'

They fell silent, but Magnus could tell he was still worrying. Sure there were weird ass notions that said mated omegas shouldn't work, and they should be at home. But this wasn't the nineteen sixties! Richard obviously had Alec's head tied up in knots. Do this, do that, don't do this, you need permission...urgh! He felt rage sweep across his chest.

'Alpha?'

Alec's gentle voice pierced through his haze of anger, calming and soothing the turmoil that always raged close to the surface of an alpha’s psyche.

'Sorry, I was thinking about Richard actually', knowing he had to explain his foul mood, or else the omega might think he was mad at him.

Someday, Magnus hoped that the omega's true self would come forward again. All he could do was to continue to provide a safe place, for Alexander to find comfort and peace.

In the meantime, Magnus peered around his room. He had wanted to do so before, but didn't want Alec to fret or worry about his reaction. From his readings, Omega nests were usually in a corner or cupboard, but it looked like Alec turned his whole bedroom into his nest! His outfits were scattered on every surface, and the curtains drawn low to make it nice and cozy. It was easy to believe that they were the only two people in the whole world.

'Maybe once a week?' Alec suggested hesitantly, as if testing the waters, ‘for the gym.’

'Anything you want, baby,' he reassured him, smiling as he felt the omega finally relax in his arms.

‘I love you, Magnus.’

‘I love you too,’ the alpha breathed out in a whisper.

Alec put his hand on his stomach. His primary role to have pups was not in the immediate cards, and he felt adrift. What would he do with his life? What could he offer anyone? But maybe with this opportunity, he could make the alpha proud, but more importantly, he could be proud of himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Thank you all for reading.


	19. A dream come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of our story there are too many people to thank and mention who followed, read, left a comment or made a suggestion. I am so glad that you enjoyed this work. I would like especially to thank my friends and fellow writers at the Hunter’s moon Discord for their assistance. A special thanks to Phoenix 73, brightasstars and Angels and shadows, who all contributed ideas to this final chapter.

_Three years later._

'I mean really, Clary?' Jace fussed, as they walked hand in hand. 'We are opening two new locations this month. Was this the right time for Alec to plan this pregnancy?'

'Jace, this is none of your business,' she said sharply.

'Wait, you know something?' Jace turned to her, 'Ugh...don't tell me this was an accident?! Don't say anything!'

'And again, it isn't any of your business,' she said sternly, resisting the urge to tap him.

A group of college student did a double take at Clary, as they walked past. 'Love your outfits!'

'Thanks!'

'And what the heck are you two wearing?!' Jace whined, giving Chairman meow a baleful stare. The cat, no longer a kitten, gave him the dirty side eye from where he walked alongside the woman's left.

'Isn't it great?!' she cried in delight, 'Izzy and Magnus designed them; matching design coat and cat harnesses for cat owners! Magnus sews them special for Izzy's store. Don't we look handsome?!'

Jace grunted softly. His omega girlfriend always looked fabulous, no matter what she wore. She could be a model as far as he was concerned, but she wasn't, and Chairman meow was! Jace couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the animal's photo in a popular magazine, as he modeled his master's designs.

In the meantime, Clary bent to pick up the cat in her arms as they entered the hospital. This wasn't allowed, but she knew Alec would want him. She tucked him under her coat, warning him to be quiet.

Jace scowled as the cat meowed furtively at her, in apparent agreement.

'Do you know how many months of trying Simon and I went through, before that thing would even let us pet it?' he sniffed in disgust as they made their way to information. 'Within two days, he wouldn't get off your lap!'

'Well firstly, Jace, you called him a thing,' she scolded her boyfriend, 'I wouldn't let you pet me either. And secondly, maybe he just loves omegas.'

_Hmm..._

'I love omegas too,' he whispered, kissing her neck lovingly. He jerked back as the Chairman stuck out a paw to slash his nose.

'Bad kitty,' Clary crooned with a small smile, while she tucked in his muscular leg.

Jace muttered a bad word under his breath, as he stepped up to the counter.

'Good morning, which way to the birthing centre?' he asked. Soon they were in the elevator, which would take them to the third floor.

'Of course I am happy for them!' Jace started back their earlier conversation, 'don't get me wrong. No one deserves it more than those two.'

'They are so cute, right?' she said in awe. Alec still blushed when Magnus kissed his cheek in public after almost three years of being together, thirteen months of which they were married. 'I couldn't believe when you told me Magnus had rescued Alec from that deranged maniac. And how Alec thought he was being courted, and Magnus didn't realize, and then how Magnus begged him to give him a chance. It's like a fairytale!'

'Yeah, it was really something, Jace huffed with a grin,' and you should have seen Alec when Magnus proposed. He was going around showing everyone the ring and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Not that Magnus was any different.'

That had been a near miss though.

Somehow, Magnus had gotten into his head that the omega wasn't interested in taking another mate. Devastated, he had pushed Alec away and started staying out all night drinking, and sleeping all day. Worried and upset Alec called on Luke, hoping he could help, alpha to alpha. He wanted to try that route before calling on the big guns, aka Izzy.

Luke had become a family friend ever since his ordeal, regularly checking on him as Richard's whole life unraveled infront of the news cameras, in high definition. Alec had wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, grateful every day that he got out of that relationship when he did. How could he have been so blinded by love and loyalty not to have seen any of this? The FBI didn't have that problem of course, but they couldn't make his charges stick. Thank God for the Inland Revenue service, jailing corrupt business persons for tax evasion since the eighteen hundreds.

In any case, after Jace and Luke had rinsed Magnus out and shaken some sense into him, the alpha and omega had a good talk about their doubts and their fears, and more importantly, their future.

Magnus was relieved that he had completely misunderstood Alec. The omega was apprehensive yes, about becoming his mate but that was because he, Alec, thought he would be horrible at it. In his first relationship, he had loved so hard and tried everything he could think of, and in the end, his efforts weren't enough. The omega was thrilled that not only did the alpha describe him as an exceptional omega of rare quality; Magnus also shyly admitted that he had hopes that one day, Alec would also be interested in marriage and pups.

'Alec has always dreamed of marriage and family,' Jace said smiling at the memories. 'He used to ask me, how can I have a dream come through, if I don't have a dream?'

'That’s beautiful,' Clary said, her creative mind already thinking of ways to bring life to those words with her paints.

Jace pushed his fingers through his hair. 'It's just Alec is my right hand man. I wouldn't trust every and anyone with my brand.'

'The Institutes will be fine,' she reassured him, referring to his fleet of gyms, 'I will help with the launch.'

'Thanks Clary, you're the best.'

'I know,' she winked at him.

'I hope Alec is okay,' Jace remarked. 'He mentioned something about bed rest. I mean, I tried to see him, but Magnus was being all crazy protective, and snapping at everyone who came by the loft.'

'Well I think Alec is passed the danger stage now.'

'Thank goodness!' they both said at the same time.

After all Alec had endured, he did not need additional pain and heartbreak.

Clary and Alec hadn't really hit it off at first, but being the only omegas in their little group, had drawn them together.

He told her how super supportive Magnus was, and how he always went to the doctor with him, but every time a heat passed and he didn't get pregnant, she could tell it was killing Alec. It was lucky that he had a job he loved to busy himself with because honestly at this rate, he might have had a breakdown already.

She didn't know all the particulars about what had occurred in his previous relationship, but she couldn't understand why Alec couldn't get pregnant? He was in a loving, stable marriage. He was eating and exercising right, and his heats were occurring like clockwork. It wasn't fair! When Izzy's daughter was born and Magnus held her in his arms, Alec had started to cry.

Clary was the only one who could understand. She understood that it would never be okay, if he couldn't conceive, no matter how wonderful Magnus was. It was too much a part of their biology to create life.

Clary had started to secretly research adoption agencies, because she was starting to worry about Alec, when out of the blue he whatsapped her to bring him a pregnancy test, ASAP.

She smiled as she remembered how the two of them had locked themselves in the gym bathroom and held hands, as they stared down at the little stick, praying to see a positive result.

'Hey! Oh no!' Clary cried out, as the Chairman leaped from her arms. She and Jace gave chase but there was no need, not when they realized the cat was running to someone, not running from them.

'You are not supposed to be here,' Nurse Cat said sternly, even as she snuggled and kissed the fluffy animal in her arms. 'Okay, come quick before someone sees.'

The woman guided them down some empty corridors, and soon they were outside the examination room.

'I am glad you are here,' she told them, 'it's just an ultrasound, but Magnus looks like he is losing it.'

She knocked and opened the door.

Chairman meow began wriggling furiously, and the nurse loosened her grip.

'Baby!' Alec cried out from where he lay on the exam table.

Chairman let out a loud yowl, as he jumped up on the bed and into Alec's arms.

'Meow meow?!' he inquired in concern, sniffing frantically at Alec's rounded stomach.

Clary froze for a moment in surprise herself, before coming in. Her friend looked a bit different from when they last talked.

Jace however, needed to lean on the doorframe for support.

'Oh my God, Alec,' he choked out, 'you're a house!'

'Isn't it wonderful!' Alec grinned in ecstasy, as he rubbed his stomach.

'Yeah yeah, of course' his brother spluttered weakly. 'Whatever you say.'

'Really? You're freaking out?!' Magnus glared at his brother in law in disbelief. The alpha looked terrible, and his usual stylish hair was a mess. He looked like a man who spent his nights pacing and mumbling. 'How do you think I feel?!'

With Alec's permission, Clary touched his stomach. She didn't understand how he could be so large. Was he carrying triplets? Male omegas were very fertile, but knowing that and actually seeing it, were two different matters all together.

'The obstetrician will be in soon to start the exam,' Nurse Cat informed them, 'Magnus, maybe you should sit.'

The alpha turned pale as a sheet, ‘What? Why? Does the test hurt? You didn't say it would hurt!'

'You need to keep calm, Magnus.'

'Why is everyone saying that?' he yelped. 'I am calm. Look at me! I am steady as a rock. I have never been so calm in my freaking life!'

 _Oh boy_.

The omega looked pointedly at Clary, and she nodded discreetly in return.

'It's going to be alright,' Clary murmured to Magnus as she hugged his back, and at the same time, Alec sat up and pressed against his front. Magnus was in the center of an omega sandwich, and naturally it had the desired effect.

Magnus settled down quietly after that and smiled in a slightly silly manner at everyone, soothed by all the omega phermones he had inhaled.

'We're here! We're here!' Izzy cried, as she clip clopped into the room, baby in hand. 'Wait for us!'

Simon followed at a more sedate pace, cheerfully loaded down with all the infant paraphernalia.

'Holey Molely!' he murmured in shock, as he caught sight of Alec. He fell silent as Jace waved at him from behind Magnus' back, warning him not to make a comment.

Izzy bent over to give her big brother a kiss, ‘Congratulations, hermano!'

Her baby opened its eyes then, and yawned cutely up at them while holding on tight to her uncle's finger.

Alec quietly looked around at his family and friends; his pack, all laughing and chatting together. Running away never solved anything, but it did for him. It had changed his life. He couldn't believe how far he had come from that moment when he dashed out into the dark streets, desperate and alone, and just wanting to die. Now, he had so much to live for. Now, so many person's best source of happiness, came from seeing his face each day. He knew it was probably pregnancy hormones, but he was feeling so amazing, he thought he would burst!

When the doctor arrived, the crowd had to shuffle a bit so she could get enough room to work.

'Hello Mr. Bane,' she greeted him, pretending not to see the cat that was pressed protectively against his side. As long as Alec was calm, she didn't care how many cats there were. 'How are you feeling? Any morning sickness? Any pain?'

'Nope,' he said, looking so proud that Magnus had to kiss his cheek.

‘And please call me Alec,’ he said warmly, looking trustingly up at the doctor.

'Of course. Thank you, Alec. So this will feel a little cold,' she told him. Alec flinched as she squirted the gel on him, and Magnus showed the doctor his alpha canines.

'Shhh,' Alec squeezed his hand, which gripped his, 'it was cold, as she said.'

Jace decided to hold on to Magnus' shoulder, just in case.

The doctor next placed the probe on Alec's stomach, and Chairman meow immediately pounced on it. It took a few minutes to regroup, and start over. This time, the cat was held tightly in Clary's arms.

'Okay, let's see what we've got here,' she said to herself. They all tiptoed excitedly, trying to see the monitor and its blurry black and white blobs.

The Doctor concentrated on the images, 'one, two...'

They sucked in a concerned breath, as the doctor frowned and squinted at the image.

‘WHAT IS IT?!' Magnus shrieked. Cat moved to put a supportive hand on his other shoulder, while Alec closed his eyes tight and prayed, 'Please be healthy, please be healthy.'

The doctor held up a hand asking for a moment, as she carefully moved her ultrasound equipment over the same area repeatedly, finally clicking the button to take the image.

'You, young man are going to need a cesarean,' she announced, smiling at them reassuringly.

'What?!' Alec cried with a stubborn pout, 'I want a natural delivery! I can do it! I am strong, Magnus tell her.'

Magnus opened his mouth, but he was so scared, nothing came out.

'Not possible Mr. B- Alec,' she interjected, 'not when you are carrying four babies. Congratulations.'

'FOUR!' Alec squeaked excitedly, squeezing his husband's hand in joy, 'Oh God! Magnus, four pups! We're going to have four beautiful pups!'

'That's nice,' Magnus mumbled in a flat voice. A second later, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, as he crashed on to the floor in a dead faint.

'Magnus!' Alec yelled, struggling to rise.

'Someone take a picture!' Simon snorted with laughter, unable to reach his phone. 'And I thought I was bad.'

Chairman Meow jumped down, and began anxiously licking his daddy's face, while Nurse Cat checked his pulse.

'Don't take a picture,' Jace protested, standing infront the man to block their view, 'he's going to be majorly embarrassed.'

Izzy bent over and snapped the photo with her phone, much to everyone's surprise.

'What?' she asked as they all stared. 'That's what family is for.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to soon continue with a one shot I had posted, called Omegamatch.com. Thank you again for reading.


	20. Epilogue

Magnus opened his front door slowly. When one was the father of four pups, naptime was any time.

He was a little early from a work meeting today, and couldn’t wait to see the looks of surprise on the faces of his family. So far though, the coast was clear. Not even Chairman meow was in sight.

He slipped off his shoes and put them carefully in the bamboo rack. He then tiptoed to the laundry area and peeked inside. He blinked at the huge piles of laundry that waited to be folded.

No other chore could get the better of Team Malec, as Simon had dubbed them, like how laundry could.

Magnus rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

The first step was sorting.

He took up his son’s tee shirt and then searched for their counterparts.

One, two, three Captain America jerseys were placed in their respective baskets.

One, two, three little khaki short pants.

One, two, three Spiderman underwear, all labeled carefully as either Josh, Gabe or David on the tag.

And on and on it went.

He remembered with fondness the jumpers that Jace had bought them, with large numerals on the front.

Alec naturally, had been less than amused. The omega has snapped at them for even daring to refer to the pups as 1, 2 and 3!

But since neither Jace nor Magnus could tell the babies apart when they were very little, it was darned useful when it came to feeding and diaper changes.

It’s not that his sons were identical, but at this age they might as well be. They were the same exact size and loved dressing like each other.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Magnus pulled out a small pink Cinderella dress, and stared confused at the item in his hand. Somehow, his daughter’s outfit got into the boys’ hamper.

He laid it tenderly on the folding board.

The dress was so small in comparison to his sons’ clothing.

He took a deep shuddering breath as tears gathered in his eyes, remembering.

Magnus was certain if not for his omega’s loving and diligent care, they would have lost their precious Bella.

Bella.

Named after her fierce beautiful aunt, she was the pup the doctor three years ago, had struggled to see in the first ultrasound.

It had been one hell of a pregnancy since that day, as his sons grew strong and healthy, while their daughter struggled.

The couple had prepared themselves for the worst, but the doctors said they had never seen anything like it.

Normally, a small fetus like that would be pushed to one side by the others and eventually die; survival of the fittest so to speak. But in this case, their sons had surrounded their little sister, protecting her it would seem between their hearts and bellies.

And to the amazement of all she had lived!

Magnus was broken out of his sad thoughts, by the strong pitter-patter of multiple tiny feet.

Time was up.

He was about to be under siege.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and slapped a smile on his face, as he closed the folding doors of the laundry.

As he turned around, one son assaulted each thigh, and he pretended to stagger much to their amusement.

‘Papa!’ they cried in an excited, but hushed tone. ‘You’re home early!’

Okay that definitely meant someone was sleeping, if they were keeping their voices down.

Probably their daddy.

He brushed one tousled head and then another, as big bright hazel eyes blinked up at him with joy and surprise. None of his sons took after him but that didn’t bother him. They all looked like the omega he loved, and the alpha couldn’t be happier about it.

Magnus frowned however, as Josh stood alone in the corner, sniffing pathetically as he sucked his thumb.

He knew his eldest was ashamed that he alone still had this habit, but he was more sensitive than all the rest and his emotions were strong. Josh got upset easily, especially if his sister didn’t have a good day.

Gabe and David in the meantime were investigating all his pockets, hoping to find a treat.

They squealed in tandem as they fished out some brightly wrapped dark chocolate squares. Josh broke cover as his father held out his treat, and Magnus happily scooped him up in his arms.

‘Thank you, papa,’ he said softly as he kissed his cheek, and hid his tear stained face in his father’s neck.

Magnus hugged him tightly, wondering what was wrong.

‘Come boys,’ he said softly, ‘take me to daddy.’

Gabe and David took hold of his trousers, and guided them forward to their sister’s room.

Of course.

Cautiously they opened the door and four sets of eyes peered inside.

Bella’s room was the largest and nicest room in the whole house. They all gravitated towards it, finding their best comfort in one another, especially in those dark days when the little girl was unwell. Alec’s nursery rocking chair was there, and Magnus’ fabric books as well as some of the boy’s favourite toys.

Thankfully, those days were behind them for the most part. Everyday, Bella grew stronger and stronger.

Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you.

Inside, his omega was fast asleep in his chair, cradling their daughter as he fed her with a bottle. Chairman meow cried softly at them, and raised his head where he had placed it protectively on Bella’s lap, watching her in fascination as she sucked at her bottle.

Magnus came in and petted the cat.

In the meantime, Bella waved her little fists and made grabby motions as she spied her papa, hovering over her.

Magnus gently touched her cheek, mesmerized as he always by her beautiful brown almond shaped eyes looking straight at him, as if she was looking into his soul.

She was the only one of their children that resembled him in any way.

Bella let go of her bottle with a pop, and smiled toothily at them all. ‘Papa!’

Alec awoke with a start, and looked up into Magnus’ face.

‘Sweetheart,’ he said dreamily with a soft smile, before reality set in.

The omega sat up in a panic, ‘What time is it?! I had a pile of laundry to fold!’

His husband put a gentle restraining hand on his shoulder, ‘Easy, I started it.’

Magnus then gently took his daughter into his arms. ‘Hi there, my precious princess. How was your day?’

Bella crossed her arms in annoyance as she scowled darkly at him, ‘No, I am batman. Not princess.’

Magnus stared perplexed.

This was new.

‘How about princess batman?’ Josh suggested, ever the peacemaker.

Bella seemed to be thinking hard, but finally she nodded her permission. She held out one hand imperiously to her loyal subjects, and the boys all pushed to be the one to carry her to the play area.

‘No fighting!’ Alec said sternly, giving his daughter an exasperated look as she bossed her brothers around. He was glad that their sons cared for their sister so greatly, but she was getting a tad spoilt in his opinion.

Bella ran to her toy chest to get her batman cape and cowl, which Josh was an expert at fastening into place. David also added a tiara on her head for some extra sparkle. The boys decided in that silent way they had of communicating, to dress up in their Flash costumes that they wore for last Halloween.

The two men looked on as their children then fell into some incomprehensible game of football and supermarket, where if a goal was scored, you could then run to the grocery and make a purchase of plastic fruits and vegetables. Chairman meow, curled up on a high ledge like a benevolent uncle, kept careful watch over the proceedings.

Josh didn’t play, as he spent all his time trotting after his sister.

Every time princess batman fell on her royal butt, he would gently pick her up and fix her outfit, before play resumed.

He took his responsibilities of eldest brother very seriously, and Alec was keeping an eye on that. He knew from experience, the heaviness of that burden.

‘And how are you, my dear?’ Magnus said softly, kissing his husband hello. Alec’s eyes were red just like Josh’s own. ‘Something happened with, Bella?’

Alec nodded his head. ‘She only drank that one bottle today. I don’t know what’s wrong.’

The omega whipped out his phone where he was keeping track of his daughter’s weight and calorie intake, ‘She usually has two! Can we go to the doctor, tomorrow?’

Magnus plopped down on Alec’s lap, causing the omega to squeak in surprise.

‘What are you doing?!’ he hissed in alarm, glancing at their kids. As he expected, Gabe was watching them with big wide eyes. The little boy was fascinated by the way his fathers kissed.

Magnus wiggled around a bit suggestively, ‘I want my share of hugs now.’

Alec had to grab him to keep him in one place, but the omega was sputtering with laughter now as he folded his alpha closer. ‘Thank you, alpha. I needed that.’

Magnus kissed his forehead. He knew the signs of a spiraling omega.

He could just imagine Alec trying for hours, perhaps singing, rocking, and pleading with Bella to drink her milk. No wonder the omega was so exhausted.

He would take over now and get the boys ready for a bath and bed, so that Alec could rest.

‘If you want to go to the doctor, we will,’ Magnus said softly, ‘as soon as we wake up in the morning.’

Alec glanced at their child, currently screaming at the top of her lungs in victory, as she scored another glorious goal.

‘It’s probably nothing,’ he said with a flush of anxiety. ‘You know me. I am such a worry wart.’

Magnus angled his head to kiss him softly, giggling as Alec set the chair rocking. ‘You are my worry wart, and I love you. We will go to the doctor tomorrow.’

Alec nuzzled Magnus’ neck as the man lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his back, ready to enjoy one of the very best parts of his day.

The end.


End file.
